True Allegiances
by Jessarie
Summary: Harry is not a Potter and he just discovered many betrayals. Will they lead him to family? Will he ever find love? Many surprises await on the path to true allegiances. Slash! Pairings are as follows... Main: Harry/Tom - Side: Sirius/Severus - Hints At: Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Draco, Lucius/Hermione, and Neville/Luna
1. Real and Fake

**True Allegiances **

**Written By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Well, here goes a new one... it's really different from what Iv'e done before and probably won't be too long, but this is only the first chapter I'm putting up for you all. Eventually Slash (m/m), AU (people live who didn't in cannon), OOC (mainly Severus, but I believe it's justified)... I think thats it for now, lol. If I do not list a person and POV in **_**italics**_** that chapter is from 3rd person POV. Also I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Real and Fake<p>

_Severus POV_

* * *

><p>I scowled at the door to my chambers. Who would be knocking this late at night? It was almost midnight. Sighing I rose to answer the knock. Opening the door I was surprised to find one Harry Potter before me.<p>

"May I come in, Sir?" the seventh year student asked softly. "It is important and not for the ears of others." he continued when I negated to respond. Stepping back slightly I allowed him entrance into my domain.

"Sit." I ordered when he hovered near the door. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" I question watching him fiddle with his T-shirt.

"Before we begin, Sir, would you be willing to make a oath not to repeat anything that is said unless given my permission? I would make the same for you." He stated.

I know I scowled at him. I couldn't help it. "I need more than that. What can you tell me without giving anything away?"

"Voldemort." was the only response I got. Green eyes boring into mine. I nodded.

One after the other we both gave the oath. "Okay. What is going on?" I asked Harry.

"Sir, what side are you really on?" He responded a question for a question.

I was shocked. That's what this was about. "My Lord is the only one I serve."

The young man before me nodded. "I see. So what if I were to tell you Dumbledore is an idiot and I know the truth. That manipulative bastard forced me with the Potters. I am not a Potter, I was fucking adopted. I refuse to fight for him any longer."

My mouth was hanging open. "Harry?" I questioned. He looked up. "You want what? Why come to me?"

"Well, Sir, I had my suspicions about you and thought if you were loyal to Dumbledore you couldn't say I was here. I will swear my allegiance to Voldemort. In return I want immunity from the Mark and to watch the old fool die." Harry answered.

I nodded. "Let me talk to him and I'll see what we can do. Do I have your permission to show Voldemort this memory?" I asked fighting to keep my calm.

"You do." he answered. "I know who my parents really were, Dad, and I'm so sorry for everything we have been forced to put one another through." Harry said smiling at me.

"How?" I stuttered.

"I found my real birth parchment stuck to a copy of the fake while snooping in Dumbledore's office. I was already getting suspicious of him and he left me in there alone for a few minutes. I yelled at him when he came back and took it with me." Harry answered pulling out two pieces of parchment about half a sheet each in size.

I didn't know what to do, but found myself being hugged by my only son as I fought not to cry. "Just be here for me now and you can make it up to me, hmm?" he asked.

"Your other... father is a- alive." I spoke softly allowing my tears to fall.

Harry froze in my arms and turned a tear stained face up to my own. "Siri?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Voldemort switched out the veil many years ago with a fake that just apparates the people who fall through to his manor. The real one was destroyed. Sirius was Marked and has always been loyal so we healed his injuries. He has been serving all these years undercover. You can see him soon, I promise."

After a few moments of silence, Harry stood and crossed to the door. "Let me know when things are taken care of?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Don't act any different in class and perhaps you can have the family you have always wanted."

Harry smiled a sad sort of smile. He left quickly and quietly leaving me to dwell in my thoughts. It was shocking to think that the one man everyone thought I hated with every fiber of my being is actually the one I love in the same respect. Sirius Black is my lover and friend. Someday soon we will reunite with our only son and have the family we were meant to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the beginning... Ahhhh! My Sevvie was mushy, LOL! Next chappie Sev talks to Voldy and Harry makes his choices. Review if you got something to say, lol :)**


	2. He Wants A Meeting

**True Allegiances **

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, here you go...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: He Wants A Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>"My Lord.." Severus began sitting in a plush chair in Tom's office. Sirius sat to his right ina similar chair watching the precedings. "Our son knows the truth. Harry came to me, explained. He wishes a meeting with you."<p>

"He does?" The Dark Lord looked up sharply. Long black hair framed pure red eyes. He scratched his nose, a new feature since the potion Severus had made to restore him to his rightful body. "Set it up, I hope by now you know how to be descret."

"Of course, My Lord." Severus answered.

"Severus, how was he?" Sirius asked from his seat. "Did he seem okay?"

Severus smiled. "A little emotional, but I'd expect that given he had just discovered how much of an idiot Dumbledore truly is. That maniac had attached a copy of his fake birth record to that of his original and he found them. Harry was suspicious of Dumbledore already and searched his office when left alone in there. A truly Slytherin tactic. Apparently he confronted the Headmaster who had some excuse and stormed off. He came to me afterwards we both took a vow, smart of him to suggest really and I am only telling the both of you this because I got his permission. Harry asked where my true alliegences lie and then requested a meeting with you, Tom. He's alright, Siri."

The three men smiled a lot that day. Knowing sooner rather than later, their boy would be home. In the darkness where he belonged. Tom Riddle couldn't wait to see Harry without all the lies that crackpot old fool had planted within the world.

* * *

><p>"Detention, Potter. Tonight at 8. Don't be late." Severus barked trying not to cringe. Harry froze, then looked up slowly. His eyes locking onto those of his father and he knew. In that one moment the joy within Severus Snape could be seen, but only if one knew what to look for.<p>

"Y-yes sir." Harry stammered, although Severus wondered if it was real or not.

The hours leadng up to that detention were the worst for the both of them. It was longing. For Severus there was some happiness and a little fear. Harry was anxious. Harry Potter and Severus Snape were acting the oddest they ever had, yet no one... No one noticed. Not even Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>There you go... Next chapter is Harry's detention and meeting with Tom-Voldy. :)<p> 


	3. Power Is

**True Allegiances **

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: OMG! I have been like hella busy and all I haven't even logged in to ff in a month and when I did I'm like "Ahhh. I forgot to post the new chapter." So sorry to anyone waiting for this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Power Is...<span>

* * *

><p>It was dark and slightly cool in the hallways leading to the dungeons, but after so many years one got used to it. Harry was definitely used to the feelings within Hogwarts, both temperature wise and in himself. Hogwarts had been his home and come to find out it really couldn't continue to be. Bracing himself Harry knocked upon the office door of a man he once hated but always trusted.<p>

"Enter." the silky voice of his father called from behind the closed door. Harry obeyed.

Severus was sitting behind his desk waiting and when Harry entered and closed the door both men felt the surge of magic indicating the wards were up and pulsing strongly. Taking his sons hand, Severus led him through his rooms and to the floo. Luckily for Harry they flooed into Riddle Manor together and Harry was caught before he could land upon the cold marble floor below. Another brush of magic and the floo was sealed so no one else could enter in the same way.

A loud bark startled Harry who jumped before slowly turning to see the man he knew as his godfather in his animagus form. Harry was bowled over by the large black dog before it shifted into the man he knew.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed loudly into his ear. "Thank Merlin... I was worried you wouldn't come."

Harry laughed and pushed his other father off of him. "Of course I came."

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" A voice spoke from behind the three with a slight hiss.

Harry turned fully expecting the man from the graveyard in his fourth year. Surprised, he gasped. His breath caught in his throat like waves upon the sand. A man stood before him, tall and strong, with sleek lines and hard muscles. One could see the power radiating off of him and it caused Harry to blush. Looking up he was caught in ruby red eyes burning with a fire known only to those more experienced.

"I..." Harry began then frowned trailing off.

Severus huffed behind him. "Don't torture him, Tom. He didn't know!"

"Tom?" Harry asked.

"Only certain people have the right." Voldemort answered. "I hear you wish to join your fathers on my side. You could be very useful. Let us talk..."

* * *

><p>Harry followed the three men to a study on the second floor, trying hard not to exclaim aloud at the elegance of the manor he was seeing. Once all had taken a seat at Voldemort's request they began.<p>

"So, Harry, what is it you wish to do?" Voldemort asked.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "I am willing to swear allegiance to you so long as I am not required to take your mark and when you kill the old fool I am permitted a front row seat. Otherwise I could care a less what you do or to whom."

"I see." Voldemort said. "I agree, but in order to be able to communicate with you I think it would be best to give you something. "

He stood and reached into a drawer behind his desk and pulled out a beautiful silver ring in the shape of a snake eating it's own tail. He returned and passed it to Harry. "This is only useable by a Parseltongue. I had them specially made in the hope that one day I could find another speaker. If I need you for anything I can touch the snake and say in Parsel 'speak' then the message I want you to receive. Once I remove my finger the message will be housed in your ring. The ring will grow hot when you have a message. You can do the same to contact me. Also if it grows extremely cold. I need you to come to me here at the manor as soon as possible. Does that work?"

Harry nodded. "Very cool. Does the message itself need to be in Parsel as well?" he asked.

"It does. Just in case anyone overhears they won't know what is being said." Voldemort answered.

Harry smiled glad things were finally starting to go right for him.

* * *

><p>When Severus and Harry returned to Hogwarts almost an hour later he was exhausted. Harry Potter was now aligned to the most powerful Dark Lord the wizarding world had ever seen. It would have seemed odd to anyone else, but for Harry, he finally had a family. And to top it all off Voldemort had been much different than Harry had been expecting. He went to bed that night with one thought in his head.<p>

_'Power is... hot as sin!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: La, la, la, la... So what do you think? The next part will have Voldy's thoughts of Harry's changing sides and some other stuff... stay tuned!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 4 CLARIFICATION

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p><em>For those who have not visited my profile recently I would like to make you aware that due to a recent PM I recieved {Why people must be so rude, I have no idea. You know who you were and should be aware that I have reported you to FFN!} I am going to clarify... <em>

_My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema._

_Also, I plan to make this story as long as possible, but updates will be rather slow and irregular._

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: <strong> I just recieved an email from ffn stating that the person responsible for the PM has had their account banned. I also now feel a little bit better about the whole mess and am posting below in quotes the PM's contents. All traces of the person and their account are gone from what I can tell. So...

_"I THINK I SHOULD BE THE ONE REPORTING YOU FOR POSTIN SUCH VALGUR SEXUALLITY IN YOUR STORIES. THAT IS CLEARLY STATED TO BE NOT ALLOWED IN THE T&C OF AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR WRITING SUCH HORRIBLE STORIES. THIS IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO START A STORY. I SHOULD BE LAUGHING AT YOU INSTEAD OF TYPING THIS SHIT. PLEASE STOP WRITING. NO ONE WISHES TO HEAR ABOUT TWO MEN FUCKING THEMSELVES AND NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT A BUNCH OF SHIT YOU WRITE. IT IS CLEARY RUDE TO THE ACTORS OF THE MOVIE IF YOU PUT THEM IN A SLASH SITUATION. FUCK OF AND GET OUT OF . BITCH!"_

there you have it. If anyone else wishes to give me their opinion feel free in the reviews although if those become a problem I may be disabling the anonymous way of reviewing. Thanks again to those who have read and enjoyed my stories and I hope you stick with me now!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks and Much Love,<strong>

**Jessarie**


	5. Lollipop

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This is going to be rather lengthy. First off, I greatly appreciate all the support everyone has given me and thank you for that. The reviews for this are amazing and I am so happy to see that one very rude person has not deterred many of you off this story. In regards to**_yngoldfogee _**who left an amazing review for me, but was anonymous in doing so. I truly do thank you. I was quite worried about offending my readers by explaining what was going on. In my opinion if the person who was on my profile and/or stories and doesn't like them they shouldn't be there and that is what I told them. Luckily it has all worked out okay and I should be posting as normal. I also got another chapter done. I thought it would kind of like some sort of justice if I took the anger from such a harsh person and used it to fuel my writing. So more slash for you, lol! The POV's jump like crazy in this one and there are flashbacks so if I need to state the POV's let me know and I will add them in.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lollipop<p>

I saw the way he looked at me. Knew it my mind that he was shocked, but how could he not be. I was a person once again. I have a nose and somewhat normal features, but that boy was looking at me like I was suddenly some kind of sex god. It was disconcerting to say the least. I was supposed to be a Dark Lord. Supposed to be someone feared, not looked on like a lollipop. I was glad when he finally left with his father. Sometimes I wonder about how he would have turned out had he been with us all from the start. I saw the memories when Severus came to me. He was so broken.

* * *

><p><em>"What?" Severus' voice cut through the silence like a knife cutting butter. It was sharp and other worldly. "You want to do what to our son?" He asked the old man before him.<em>

_Sirius looked to be hyperventilating behind him and that was definitely not good considering he had just gotten out of the hospital wing after having their son._

_"I believe it would be in your best interest if no one knew the two of you had a son. I think James and Lily Potter would make more than adequate parents for the time being. You boys need to live the rest of your life." Albus Dumbledore said calm as a summer's breeze._

_"Hell no!" Severus was almost screaming now. "I will not give away our son. We will never do this."_

_Dumbledore's face turned hard. Something none of them have ever seen before. "You will." He said brandishing his wand._

The memories had faded then and the next thing anyone knew was Lily and James Potter had a son. Since they had been in hiding for so long no one thought anything of her suddenly having a baby. Dumbledore's Plan had been well thought out. He had Sirius thrown in Azkaban and Severus became his spy. No one thought to question any of it. Harry, Severus, Sirius, James, and Lily had all been the key pawns in Albus' world. What he didn't factor in was that Lily grew to love the baby she was caring for as though he was her own and it was that love that changed things.

_It was a cold October evening, All Hallow's Eve, when Severus and Sirius both jolted out of their beds. Sirius in Azkaban and Severus in Hogwarts._

_"Severus, Sirius, if you can hear me. I am so sorry about all of this. I know you don't remember but give me a moment and you will." The voice of Lily sounded so strong, so close._

Neither Severus or Sirius knew what she did that night, but suddenly they remembered everything. By some sort of Mutual agreement they knew they could not let on that they knew. It was going to be difficult to pretend to hate one another. For Severus, to continue hating Harry. But it had to be done. Once Harry was of age and at his full powers, then they could let him know. First Dumbledore would need taking care of.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned in his sleep. He was dreaming about the past, but he didn't know that yet.<p>

_There was a man standing before him smiling. His face was blurred. Long dark hair tickled his nose and he sneezed._

_"Ah. Sorry,Harry." The voice was so familiar. Harry knew he had heard it many times, but who? Another voice joined in and suddenly the hair was gone. The face became clearer._

Harry jolted out of his bed with a start. Why would Sirius' hair be a problem? Who else was there? He groaned again and headed for the showers. Time to start his day. Oh how he wished his life could have been different. Harry wasn't stupid and he knew that something was going on. Dumbledore was hiding something big from him. What he did not know, but it was important. He also knew that the Headmaster wasn't as innocent and cookie cutter as he liked to make those around him believe. Dumbledore was good at deceiving people. Getting what he wanted out of someone with whatever means necessary.

"Harry!" Someone called out as he walked down the hallway to breakfast that morning. "A note from Headmaster Dumbledore."

A small parchment was shoved into his hand and the small student was gone. Harry really didn't want to open it, but he knew with Ron and Hermione standing nearby he would have to. Pulling the seal he read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It is of a deep concern that I bid you be at my office tonight at 6._

_Thank You,_

_A.P.W.B.D_

_P. S. I enjoy 'Chocolate Pops'_

Harry promptly rode the revolving staircase up to the Headmaster's office at 6 that evening. Knocking he was bid entrance.

"Yes, Harry... my boy. Come sit while I escort Mr. Malfoy off the grounds." Dumbledore said softly. Harry jolted and looked up. It was an odd thing, but it seemed as though Lucius Malfoy didn't want to leave him alone with the Headmaster. That was really odd. They did leave and Harry was left alone. Getting up from his seat he began looking around. Something didn't feel right.

Harry was drawn to a drawer of a stand near Dumbledore's desk. He waved his wand over the drawer and seeing no locking charms of any sort proceeded to open it. Laying inside was a parchment stuck to another. A few inches in length and twice that in width. Harry frowned. Picking up the still joined pages, he froze. It took only moments of looking back and forth for him to comprehend what he was seeing.

As soon as he realized it something inside him felt funny for a moment. The compulsions put on him almost 15 years ago broke with his knowledge. He no longer had a sudden urge to hate Snape. He no longer felt so alone. He now understood everything. Fury welled within him at the betrayal.

"Harry? What is it you think you are doing?" Dumbledore's voice broke through.

"Bastard. You sick twisted old man. How dare you? How dare you do this to me. I thought I was alone. I thought Voldemort killed my parents. No you did. You took my family from me." Harry yelled.

He turned and headed for the door, not seeing the wand the Headmaster was pointing at him. The door slammed shut in his face. "I can't let you leave with this knowledge." He said.

"I will never forgive you for this. Never." Harry continued quietly. The parchments still stuck in his hand, Harry quickly slipped them in his back pocket making it look like he was nervous and upset, which honestly wasn't all that hard to do. The memory spell hit him square in the chest.

Harry woke in his bed. He remembered meeting the Headmaster for tea, but nothing else. Shifting slightly he heard a crinkle. There was parchment in his pocket. That is how Harry remembered and lived the pain twice. It took some time and a few hours of serious thought before Harry made his decision. He had a father to see about something very important. The dungeons could use his presence.

Severus Snape and Sirius Black both felt when Harry learned the truth. All the compulsions still on them even after learning the truth from Lily all those years ago broke too. They were finally free to love their son and that made all the difference...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! That was extremely long compared to others, but I felt it should all be explained now. Next part... Harry speaks to his friends. How was it? I have never done so much in the past tense, so what do you think?**


	6. Friends and Foes

**True Allegiance**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: I am so excited about this story I can barely type. I really like the way it is turning out and so I am going to continue posting until I get tired of it and need a break. That means you might get extra chapters, like this one. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Friends and Foes<em>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, who wasn't really a Potter, walked into the Great Hall with a rather pensive look upon his face. He side- stepped some first year Hufflepuffs who happened to be standing right in his way and slid falling suddenly. The floor rose up quickly to meet him and Harry closed his eyes. Then he hit something soft and warm. Blinking rapidly he opened his eyes to find he had been caught straight around the waist by none other than Draco Malfoy.<p>

"T-Thanks." Harry stuttered freeing himself from the blond's grasp.

Draco smiled, a real smile. "No problem." he said. The Gryffindor's within hearing distance gasped or began talking amongst themselves.

"I mean..." Draco began with a slight bit of amusement shining in his pale eyes. "Is that it would be no fun to laugh if you fell of your own accord. Now had I tripped you then you could have just landed and we could have found our amusement for the day."

Harry's mouth fell open. "Well, thanks anyway." he said softly walking away. Something told him Draco knew. Knew of his fathers and his changing of sides. Harry's left hand unconsciously brushed the ring resting on his right pointer finger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" A very loud voice asked when Harry reached his house table. Harry turned slightly and saw the fury on his supposed friends face.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy. Caught. You." Ron said as though he was talking to a small child. Harry felt this very degrading.

He smiled. "Well, I for one would have rather been caught than land on the floor." Harry said standing again. "Oh, and Ron?" he waited for him to look up.

"I am not and have never been a child with no understanding. Do not ever speak to me like that again!" Harry said his voice shocking most of the hall who were watching with rapt attention. His voice was hard and controlled with a slight hissing sort of quality.

Ron turned deathly pale and stuttered out an apology. "Y-yeah mate, sorry."

Harry was about to leave again when another voice made him pause. "Harry. May I speak to you alone for a moment?" Hermione asked looking worn and tired. Harry nodded and began walking waiting for her at the end of the table, he took her arm.

* * *

><p>The two headed for the grounds hoping the fresh air would calm Harry, if only slightly. "Harry?" Hermione whispered. He nodded. "I have been having some doubts about Dumbledore and his plans for the order. I looked into it and I think that V-Voldemort was right in a certain respect. If muggleborns were better educated before entering Hogwarts none of the prejudice would exist. Ron refused to listen and said if I go Dark he is done with me."<p>

Hermione looked calm, but Harry who had viewed her as the sister he never had could see the turmoil within her face. He couldn't stand it. "Come with me." He said softly.

Then ended up in the trunk of the Whomping Willow tree. Harry reached down touching his ring. "Do you trust me, Hermione?" he asked looking into his sister's chocolate eyes.

"Yes." she answered. Harry nodded once more and began hissing in Parseltongue. Then he waited and waited. Many minutes later the ring grew warm. He touched it again and his eyes lit up.

Letting go for a moment he put Hermione's arm through his own and touched the ring again. "Heart." he said in Parseltongue. The ring portkeyed them to the main study in Riddle Manor.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger opened her eyes to find her breath lodged in her throat. "Y-your Voldemort." she whispered.<p>

"Breathe. 'Mione?" Harry responded. She let go of Harry's arm, then quite calmly from what he could tell, stepped forward.

Hand outstretched she said. "Hello, I am Hermione Granger."

Tom grinned. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. I do not feel a need to introduce myself, but you may call my whatever you feel most comfortable with, within reason."

"Thank you, Sir. I am kind of shocked. I was just explaining to Harry my doubts regarding Dumbledore and how Ron, my ex-boyfriend refuses to stand by us." She said. "And, you."

Hermione rounded on Harry. "How dare you not tell me you switched sides. Buffoon!"

Harry laughed. "I know, but it like just happened. I found out James and Lily aren't my real parents, too."

Hermione's frowned. "Snape." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out.

"How..." Harry started to ask. Hermione smiled. "I know you, Harry, and sometimes you do things kind of how he does. Who is your mom, though?" she asked.

A big black dog bounded into the room just as Hermione finished her question. "I don't believe it." she said gasping as Sirius became man once more.

"Hermione." He said hugging the stunned young woman.

"Down, Siri. Let the poor girl breathe." A silky snide voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned to find Severus leaning in the doorway. "Sirius is your other dad, isn't he?" Hermione guessed rather quickly. Harry nodded going over to hug Severus.

"Wait! I thought Dumbles was keeping you on a tight lease?" Harry questioned looking up into coal black eyes. Severus nodded. "He is, but I told him I was being summoned for a meeting and pretended my arm was burning. You two should get back soon."

Harry nodded and Tom spoke. "Miss Granger?" the young woman in question turned to look at him. "Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"I would love to, but as I know with Harry it would be best for me to wait to be marked in any way." She answered.

Tom nodded a thoughtful look upon his face. "Perhaps the friends loyal to Harry, but not willing to be marked by me could have an emblem or token from Harry showing they are a part of his squad." Harry's eyes widened to the size of a house elf's. "You want me to have my own followers?" He asked breathlessly.

"I think it would be best. You are in an alliance with me and mine, so why shouldn't those not ready to be fully loyal to me, but are loyal to you not be your own?" Tom responded. Harry looked to be deep in thought. Then a brilliant smile overtook his face.

"I know the perfect thing, but please don't be mad. I haven't had the chance to tell anyone of this ability." Harry said looking a tad unsure.

All eyes were on him as he took Hermione's left arm. Slowly black began to form around her wrist. Leather scented the air and when Harry pulled away she was left with a perfect cuff with no way visible to remove it. "It is waterproof and spell proof. In other words, only I can get it off. It will grow hot when you have a message. I made it like those coins we used for the DA fifth year. The message with appear in writing on the cuff. You use the spell 'leggere' to read what is left for you when it grows warm and the spell 'scrivere' to write your message. Your wand tip needs to be in contact with the cuff for the entire message to translate." Harry explained quickly but efficiently.

The awe of those around him was like a blanket. He smiled up at Tom who had come to inspect his work. "pelle tessitore." Tom said smiling back.

"A leather weaver." Hermione stated to the puzzled look upon Sirius' face. "It means Harry can use his magic without a wand to form anything and almost everything possible out of leather. It also means any magic performed that way is stronger."

Sirius grinned. "Nice work, son!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were back on Hogwarts grounds before anyone noticed their absence. Harry felt better than he had in years and Hermione. Well, she couldn't wait to see if maybe she could do some good for fellow muggleborns to come.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to clarify, leggere = read, scrivere = write, and pelle tessitore = leather weaver. Translations are italian and from google translate. Well? I don't know about this one yet. I am kind of unsure, so leave your opinions, nicely please! Next chapter we see Ron blow up, again and some actual slash action between our main pairing. **


	7. Are you flirting with me?

**True Allegiance**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Okay so, I need to let everyone know that after this chapter today, there may be only 1 more for quite a while. You see after Jan. 3rd I will not have internet for approx. 2 weeks, so all updating will need to be done from the library which is a few miles away and I don't have a car, so I have to have bus money and such. I'm rambling again... Anyhow, to reiterate,**_** after Jan. 3rd updates will be extremely slow**_**. Please bear with me and I hope you all enjoy these next few chappie's.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Are you flirting with me?<em>

* * *

><p>"Harry..." Hermione yelled racing up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Ron jumped as the door flew open. Harry was sound asleep. "Why didn't you wake him?" she asked Ron who paled and moved back to his own bed. Hermione slowly approached the bed and shook Harry's shoulder gently. "Harry?" she whispered. "You really need to wake up. Breakfast was over an hour ago, but I brought toast."<p>

Green eyes peered sleepily at her and she grinned. "Mione. Why are you in the dorm? What's going on?" Harry asked sitting up. He noticed two things upon doing this. One, he wasn't wearing a shirt and two, Ron was still in the dorm. "I am waking you up because someone was too afraid to and it's way past breakfast. I wanted to talk to you." Hermione said evasively.

"Aw." Said Ron softly. "Does poor little Granger need help learning the Dark Arts?" He taunted voice getting louder. "I AM NOT LEARNING THE DARK ARTS." Hermione yelled back. It was like watching a muggle soap opera.

"How should I know? I am going to Dumbledore." Ron said bravely. He stood only to find two wands pointed at his throat. "Petrificus." Harry stated watching as Ron froze and fell backwards making a loud thump upon the floor.

"Hermione, we have to do something. Lock the door as tight as you can." Harry said fighting to stay calm when all he really wanted to do was curse Ronald Weasley. Hermione nodded and went to the door making sure it was closed completely. She cast enough charms and spell warding the room that only a Professor would have been able to enter. A sillibant hissing sound made her turn.

Harry sat upon his own bed, still shirtless, a finger pressed to his snake ring hissing into it as though it was a microphone. She knew what it could do and knew how it worked. On his other arm she could see a leather cuff identical to the one she now wore. Harry had explained that the cuffs were enchanted to only be seen by someone with the same cuff, a marked death eater, or Voldemort himself. It was lucky as Ron would have been even more mad to see them wear matching bracelets.

"He says to take him to Severus without being seen." Harry said switching effortlessly into english. Hermione frowned. "Does he know how hard that's going to be?" Harry only shook his head.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

It was almost thirty minutes later when Harry, who had gotten dressed, and Hermione under invisibility charms and Ron under Harry's cloak being pulled along between them began walking to the dungeons. Luckily it was a Sunday and very nice outside, so now one was around to bother them.

Harry knocked when they reached the Potions Master's office. The door opened immediately and Severus frown. "It's me and Hermione. He told us to come to you." Severus stepped back and Harry shoved Hermione inside pushing Ron behind so he was the last to enter. Harry touched Severus arm as he went by so he would know they made it.

Swiftly he closed the door and turned only to gasp in shock. "He knows." Harry said. "Started yelling at 'Mione about going to Dumbledore because we are learning the Dark Arts, or so he seems to think." Ron's eyes were the only thing moving, darting back and forth between the people speaking. Severus nodded. "I have a potion that will knock him out. If we obliviate him before hand and then force him to take it, it should make it impossible to trace the obliviate."

When it was all done Severus spoke once more. "Miss Granger?" he called waiting until he had her attention. "I need you to cry and Harry you need to look like you just found your best friend almost dead on the floor." They both worked themselves up as best as they could. "Now, take him to the hospital wing. Charm yourselves until you get closer. You found him lying on the floor in the dorm when Miss Granger came to wake you. Understand?" Severus asked.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

It was two days later when Ronald Weasley was released from the hospital wing. They, Harry and Hermione, were sitting at breakfast when Ron walked in. He sat down wincing slightly and then began piling food on his plate. "Feeling better?" Harry asked. Ron didn't respond.

Hermione looked on worriedly. "Ron?" Harry questioned. The red head's eyes met Harry's and he looked quite angry. "You have no right to call me that. You lost that right. " Ron said sounding like he was about to blow up.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why?" Ron laughed in coming out almost dead sounding. "You, I know it was you. No one else was in the dorm. Madam Pompfrey said you two brought me in." Harry smiled. "Yeah we did. If 'Mione hadn't come to wake me when she did you probably would have been on the floor a whole lot longer."

"DON'T YOU PULL THAT SHIT WITH ME! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT IT WAS, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER MESSED WITH ME." Ron shouted standing. The Great Hall was dead silent. All talk and interaction had stopped. Harry just smiled a sad sort of smile.

"Mr. Weasley." The same silky smooth voice they had been hearing for seven long years froze Ron in place. "I believe you would do well not to shout your threats in the middle of the hall, especially when it is full of students and staff alike. Detention, tonight at 8. I would advise against being late." Severus said turning and stalking out of the hall his robes billowing more than ever before.

Ron's face was white and he looked livid with rage, which only intensified as Hedwig flew in with the other owls and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, girl." he greeted his snowy owl. A small package was tied securely around her left leg. Harry removed it and fed her a piece of his bacon. She ate it and the nuzzled his cheek before lifting off once more, probably headed for the owlery.

Harry's attention turned to the package before him. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and had his name on it in a flowing green ink. Harry smiled then turned it over. Near the seam in the back more green writing stated 'DO NOT OPEN AT TABLE. OPEN ONLY WITH THE CUFFS!'

It took Harry only a moment to understand. He looked up to signal Hermione and noticed Ron staring at him. "Aren't you going to open it?" He asked. Harry just shook his head and touched his left wrist. Then he made eye contact with Hermione and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon found Harry and Hermione once again in Severus' quarters. This time though on more pleasant terms. "So, do you know what it is?" He asked his father. Severus' head shook. "No. I didn't even know he was sending anything, otherwise I would have stayed in the Great Hall to make sure you didn't open it and no one else got a hold of it."<p>

Harry smiled up at him and then proceeded to rip the paper from the package. A small black leather book about the size of his hand was inside. Harry looked puzzled so he opened the first page. Inside was a loose bit of parchment. Harry gasped aloud. Hermione reached forward. "May I?" she asked. Harry nodded.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a journal quite similar to another you have seen before. The only difference being this one has a twin and together they form a connection. You write in yours and it will appear in mine the same way Voldemort's diary did. Then I can write back to you. They are both charmed to only be able to write the truth and allow no one but us two see what has been written. To anyone else it will appear as potions notes. I hope that through these we can get to know one another better._

_Always,_

_T_

Hermione read holding the page so Severus could see to. "How sweet." she gushed.

Harry's smile was blinding. "Sev, do you have ink and a quill?" he asked. Severus nodded and stood to retrieve them. Handing them to Harry he sat back down again.

_H: I got your gift. Thank you!_

_T: I see. I have been checking regularly. How are you doing?_

_H: Ronald blew up again. I don't think we will be friends any longer. He just doesn't understand._

_T: I feel bad for him. He is the one missing out. Where are you?_

_H: I am in Sev's quarters with him and 'Mione. They got into some discussion about potions._

_T: hahaha. that sounds like Severus alright._

_H: They look like they are having fun, so technically I am alone, beside you of course._

_T: Hmm, what are you wearing?_

_H: What? Why would it matter? Jeans and a T-shirt._

_T: It matters because I want to know how you look right now. _

_H: Wait..._

_T: What's wrong?_

_H: Are you flirting with me?_

_T: Maybe. Does that bother you? _

_H: I guess not. It's just odd. No one has ever tried to before._

_T: I want to make you blush. I bet you would look so cute. _

_H: Ummm._

_T: hahaha. Would you blush if I wanted to kiss you?_

_H: OK. You can stop now. I am probably beat red. I bet you anything 'Mione will notice if she..._

"Harry? Why are you all red?" Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts. He turned if possible even redder. "Nothing you need to know 'Mione." Harry answered looking up.

"He's writing back, huh?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "What did he say?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Oh, you don't have to tell me." she said quickly obviously remembering her manners.

"No, it's alright. He was flirting with me." Harry mumbled looking back to his book. Severus chuckled and Hermione smiled. They continued talking as Harry noticed more writing had appeared.

_T: Harry?_

_T: Is everything okay?_

_T: You better answer me, please._

_H: Sorry, just as I mentioned that 'Mione looked up and noticed how red I am. I told them you were flirting with me and Sev laughed at me._

_T: I am laughing too, but I think it's cute and Severus probably knew that was what was going on._

_H: I see, well. Ronald will be here soon for his detention, so I need to go. I don't want him to start something..._

_T: Okay. If either of us want to talk again all we do is write in the book. When you have a message, a design will appear on the front of the book. Understand?_

_H: Yes. Talk to you later._

_T: Goodnight, Harry!_

_H: 'Night_

* * *

><p>Tom had been just about to close his book when another message appeared.<p>

_H: I would like to kiss you too..._

The Dark Lord laughed out loud, but it shouldn't have surprised him. Harry was definitely brave. No one could deny that, not even Tom himself. That night, Harry dreamed of a tall handsome man with dark hair, blood red eyes, and feelings so strong for him that it left Harry breathless with anticipation. He couldn't wait for his dreams to come true and by the way things had begun it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this one as it is the longest chapter ever, but it all sort of flowed together so I left it. If anyone feels I should split it feel free to let me know. Now like I said before, I may not be able to update after the 3rd, so stay patient! **


	8. Going To Riddle Manor

**True Allegiance**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Yeah! I am almost to 50 reviews as I type this. You guys are awesome. Thank you very much for staying with me and this story. Warning for CD (cross-dress)!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Going To Riddle Manor<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry." Ron said when he entered the Great Hall for dinner a few nights later. Harry's smile was odd, in that only those close to him would have seen how truly fake it was. "Ronald." He greeted stiffly the smile never leaving his face.<p>

Ron blushed brightly and then took a deep breath. "So, are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" he asked hoping to get Harry mad at him.

"Actually, Hermione invited me to her house for the break. We are both going away for Christmas." Harry answered smoothly.

Ron's mouth dropped and he began spluttering. Face beet red and clashing horribly with his hair he asked. "Why?" It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Harry did become angry.

"Why? Why would I spend Christmas with my best friend?" Harry asked back in a mocking voice. He was scaring many around them and if one looked just right, he seemed to be channeling some of the potions professor. "Hmm, maybe because I never had a decent Christmas and spending it with a friend sounds like a thrilling idea to me."

* * *

><p>Ron still looked livid as they headed for Potions class the next morning. "What crawled up your arse, Weasley?" Draco asked as the redhead passed him. Harry was standing about a foot away talking to Hermione and looked up at the loud voice. "None of your business, Malfoy." Ron said trying to pass by. Luckily or unluckily, depending on which way you looked at it, Draco's foot shot out and tripped the Weasley boy.<p>

Ron groaned and rolled over to a sitting position upon the cold stone floor. "What the hell?" he yelled. Harry laughed aloud at the expression upon his ex- friends face. It took a moment, but Harry noticed another more powerful magical presence nearby. Harry only had to tap into his leather weaving power and he could sense anyone's magic within a certain distance.

Harry turned and smiled. "Professor, I didn't see you there." Severus was shocked when Harry called him out. He had been hoping to allow Harry some justice for Ron's betrayals, but it seemed Harry was more powerful they he had known. He stepped forward enjoying the gasps the students made at his presence.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley stay here. The rest of you get in the classroom and begin your potions." Severus ordered his voice soft but well heard in the soundless hallway. The students quickly shuffled off and into the classroom behind them.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell me why you tripped Mr. Weasley?" He asked inserting a slight bit of venom into his voice. Draco nodded. "Well, Professor, I noticed him ragging on Potter last night for having no family to go home to this Christmas and how Potter is spending the holiday with Granger. I may be an utter rat most of the time, but I thought it was quite rude the way he went about it. That should have been discussed somewhere else, Sir." he said.

Harry was desperately trying not to laugh at the shock on Ron's face. "I see." said Severus. "Perhaps Mr. Potter should thank you, and you, Mr. Weasley." he said turning to Ron who was still on the floor. "Ought to be ashamed of yourself. I thought Gryffindor's were brave and loyal, but that is just plain stupid. If you are going to insult The-Boy-Who-Lived you may want to stop doing it in front of others. 50 points from Gryffindor for disrespect."

"But, that is not fair..." Ron began. He trailed off upon seeing the death glare on his professor's face. "You will make it worse if you continue that sentence, Mr. Weasley. Now all of you go begin your potions. Granger, work with Weasley. Malfoy, work with Potter. No fighting or I will be taking more points and I doubt the lions can stand to lose many more."

"Thanks." Harry whispered to Draco as they entered the classroom. Severus smiled behind them. "No problem." Draco answered back easily.

* * *

><p>It was a week before Christmas break, when Harry checked his notebook once more. He and Tom had been writing back and forth between them long enough to know a lot about each other before. The silver snake was glowing.<p>

_T: Harry, I am writing to let you know that you are welcome to come to the manor for the holidays if you so wish it. I think though that before you do it would be best for you to be disguised. I know you don't enjoy your fame and wish to disappear. If you would agree to continue the disguise after school as well, we could allow you to be more active within my work and your own group. I hope this all makes sense and I wish to see you soon. Please inform Miss Hermione she is also welcome._

Harry smiled at the words on the page. He took out a quill and ink and wrote back.

_H: I bet you were waiting for me. Yes! We would love to. I need to go to Hermione's first as she promised to spend a day with them before coming to stay with me (at least that's what she told them). Can you send someone to help us get all our stuff to the manor?_

_T: I was. Wonderful and I suspected that was your plan after Draco and Severus explained what has happened recently. I can send Severus if that is okay._

_H: Definitely._

_T: I am glad you wish to be near me even after everything we have been through._

_H: Well, I really like you!_

_T: I as well, Ry. I as well._

_H: I like that, Ry, it's nice. I got to go. Talk soon..._

_T: Very soon. Bye!_

* * *

><p>Snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts on the last day before break. Hermione had forced Harry to pack early so he was all ready to go. It didn't take long for them to be on the outside of Platform 9 34 walking towards Hermione's parents.

"Hermione!" Her mom said smiling. "You must be Harry, we are so glad Hermione found a friend at school." she continued turning back to her daughter. "Let's go home and eat, then get you settled for the night. Tomorrow morning we are going to open gifts since you are leaving for Harry's."

The Granger's were nice people from what Harry could tell, but he was anxious to get to Tom's house. It wasn't until 1 o'clock the next afternoon that Severus arrived. Harry had Tom alert them using the ring. Severus shrunk all their belongings.

"Put these in your pockets. Now I am going to apparate Harry first. The room we are going to is sealed off so you will have time to disguise yourself before meeting anyone else. Tom wants to talk to you. I will return momentarily for you Hermione." he said.

* * *

><p>Harry grasped his father's arm and winced at the feeling of being sucked down a drain. He gasped when his feet were once again firmly planted. "Harry!" Tom's voice cut through the fog and Harry opened his eyes.<p>

"Hey, Tom, Sev said you wanted to talk." Harry said walking over to a squishy couch in the middle of the room. "Yes." Tom responded.

"Okay." Harry said curling up in the corner of the couch. "What is it?" he asked.

Tom sat gracefully beside him and began speaking. "I want to know how you are going to disguise yourself while here." Harry smiled pulling his trunk from his pocket. "Can I use magic here?" He asked.

A nod of Tom's head and wave of Harry's wand and Harry was digging in his trunk. Tom watched avidly as he pulled out another shrunken trunk. It was resized and opened. The Dark Lord gasped aloud at what lay within. "Girls' clothes?" he asked.

Harry blushed brightly and looked up with shy eyes. "It that going to be a problem?" he asked softly. Tom's answer was interrupted by a loud pop. Harry watched as Severus and Hermione took in the situation. Severus spoke first. "You're going to cross-dress?" he asked. Harry only nodded turning a wee bit redder.

Hermione to the rescue. "I know it seems odd, but I had him try it out and he is really convincing. The only thing is we can't call a girl 'Harry'. It will kind of defeat the purpose."

"Why would you choose this as your solution?" Severus asked transfiguring the only other chair into a couch. He and Hermione sat. "Well, I didn't want to take over someone else' life like with Polyjuice and a glamour can't hide the scar. Stupid cursed thing. Plus, I like the feeling. No one but the few I trust will know it's Harry Potter." Harry answered.

"C.." Severus was about to ask another question when Harry held up a hand. "At least let me show you first, then we can work from there." he said pleading for acceptance. Severus gave a quick nod.

"Is there somewhere I could change?" Harry asked looking to Tom. The older man's wand was out and a door was opening before Harry had even finished. He grabbed some clothes and disappeared into a small but adequate bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later a beautiful girl emerged from behind the door Harry had disappeared. Gone where the glasses and the scar. Her face looked bright and happy. Light make-up brought out the best features. Her hair was loose about her face. She was dressed nicely sporting a black long sleeved dress that stopped about mid-thigh. A rich purple vest in a sweater material was unbuttoned over top. Knee high black boots covered her feet.<p>

Severus stood and crossed the room pulling his son into a hug. "You look beautiful." Harry laughed puling away and turning to Tom. "So?"

"Your father is definitely right. Stunning." He responded. "But how did you cover the scar?" Harry's grin had been expected, but the laugh from Hermione had not. "Muggle make-up can cover most anything as long as it's a decent brand." the clever witch answered for her friend.

"Harry?" Tom said. "What will we call you?"

Harry looked deep in thought for some minutes. "Ryder Rhea Parker..." was the response. "But how are we going to explain 'Mione being my friend and why I am not at Hogwarts?"

Tom grinned. "I love the name, Ry. That is actually a decent question too. I would say Hermione is your friend from the muggle world. You both found out you were witches by mistake and became rather close. You are home-schooled by your family due to the family traditions."

They all looked at the Dark Lord in shock and it brought an outright laugh bubbling up. He chuckled merrily for a moment then his face turned serious. "Ry?" he question softly. The beautiful creature in his arms smiled up at him. "I know we haven't talked about this, but I do wish to pursue a relationship with you once you have graduated and we can get to know one another better. What I need to know is..." he hesitated. "Would you allow me to introduce you as my future consort?" Harry gasped breath catching sharply in his throat. "Yes."

"Tomorrow morning a meeting will be called at 9 sharp. Severus, inform the house elves that breakfast will be served and hour later than usual." Tom said. "You two come with me. I will show you to your rooms."

* * *

><p>He led them out of the room they were in and to the right. They went down two more halls before coming to a stop outside a pale blue door. "Hermione. I feel this should be adequate. Severus and Sirius are down there on the same side. The door is silver with a dog and cat in gold. I am all the way at the end of the hall, make a right and follow that all the way down. The door is blood red. The door in between the end of the hall and mine is green and will be Ry' room. Sleep well." Tom said opening the door. Hermione gasped in awe. Everything was different shades of blue except the furniture. That was done in a rough white wood. They left her to her own devices.<p>

Harry reached out about half way down the hall and took Tom's hand shocking the older man. "Ry?" he asked. "I wanted to touch you." was the soft response Harry gave. "Anytime, Ry, anytime." Tom said. They stopped once more before an emerald green door with a snake slithering about the frame.

Tom opened the door and led Harry inside. It was similar to the room Hermione was in, but everything was done in darker shades of green and the furniture was a glossy black. Harry smiled. "It's perfect."

"That it is." Tom responded. It took Harry but a moment to realize that Tom was not looking at the room, but at him. Harry gasped lightly when a smooth hand rose to stroke his cheek. Tom's head lowered and cool lips brushed Harry's. Shocked his mouth opened and the lips pressed harder. Fire coiled deep within Harry as a wet tongue touched his bottom lip. It entered his mouth for a second stroking a few times before disappearing completely. The soft, sweet kiss tapered off as Tom pulled back and smiled. "Sleep well, Ry, for tomorrow a new day dawns bright." Harry blinked and he was gone, the sound of the door closing unregistering in Harry's foggy brain.

That night, Harry slept peacefully...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I probably won't be able to update after tomorrow, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This is one of my fav chapters. I am sorry to anyone who doesn't like CD, but I won't be using it a lot. Thanks!**


	9. Death Eaters meet Ryder

**True Allegiances **

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: The last update for a few weeks unless I can get to some internet :) Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers... you guys make my day! I created a logo banner for this story. It can be found here **

**jessarie (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/True-Allegiances-Fanfiction-Logo-277513239**

**Warning: More CD (cross-dressing)... for anyone who hasn't understood, Harry will still remain a boy throughout this story. The Ryder (Ry as Tom calls him) disguise is for when he is with Tom and doesn't want anyone to know he is Harry and until he is out of school, I feel it would be rather odd for the death eaters to all know he is Harry, as it is possible Dumbles has more than one spy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Death Eaters meet Ryder<em>

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the sun streaming down his face and a hand stroking his cheek. Blinking he realized he was no longer on his pillow, but lying on a slightly cool hard chest. "Good Morning, beautiful." A now very familiar voice said softly. Raising his eyes Harry smiled up at Tom. "Morning... how long have you been here?" he asked confused.<p>

Tom chuckled. "About half and hour. You need to get up soon. It's 8:30." he responded. Harry nodded and slid off the older man. He glanced down and blushed harder than he could ever remember. "Tom?" he asked raising himself off the soft mattress. The red eyes met his own. "Where is your shirt?"

The man in question smirked up at him and pointed to a chair on the other side of the room. "I removed it when I came in. You were really warm and refused to give up some blankets and I am always cold." he explained. Harry nodded and headed for the shower. He paused in the doorway. "Wait for me?" he asked.

"I can if you want me to." Tom answered. Harry nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ryder emerged in a black bathrobe. Tom's mouth fell when the robe dropped to the floor to reveal a blood red and lace padded bra and panty set. Knowing it was a man before him did nothing to improve the sensations running through the Dark Lord. Ry opened the wardrobe on the far wall and turned to him. "What should I wear?" he asked.<p>

Tom smiled. "How should I know. You said I could introduce you as my future consort, so you need to look dark and powerful, if that helps." Ry nodded and began pulling things from his wardrobe. Tom pulled on his own shirt while keeping his eyes on Ry.

Ry disappeared again for a few minutes and returned wearing all black. He was dressed decently in a turtleneck and jet black jeans shorts. Black thigh high boots looked to be suede. Reaching out Ry grabbed a black cloak with a silver clasp and hooked it around his neck.

"So, how's this?" he asked looking up to meet Tom's eyes. That's when the Dark Lord noticed Ry's eyes were no longer properly shaped. They had a cat sort of quality to them. Ry smiled when he saw the stare upon him. "There are muggle lenses for the eyes. Contacts and they come in all colors, but these change the shape. I thought they would help with the disguise."

Tom stepped forward and enveloped Ry in a hug. "You look fantastic." he answered.

"Oh my Merlin!" A gasp sounded from behind them. Ryder and Tom turned pulling out of the hug to see Sirius and Severus standing in the doorway. Harry stepped forward and smacked them both in the arm. "What the hell? Don't you know how to knock?" he asked furious.

"We really shouldn't need to as you are our son." Siri responded. Sev shook his head knowing his mate was wrong. Stepping in before things got ugly he spoke. "I think he's right, we should have knocked." Turning to look at his Lord, he spoke again. "Should we summon them?" he asked.

"We shall." Tom answered. He took Ry's hand and led the way towards Hermione's room. He knocked softly. "Yes?" she responded from behind the door. Tom opened the door and smiled. Hermione was dressed in a green button down shirt and blue jeans. Tennis shoes graced her feet simply. "Follow us please, Hermione." Tom requested. She nodded and stepped forward.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord led them down the stairs and through a door behind them. It opened into a large room with a throne upon a platform at the head and empty space before it. "Take your places." He said waving his wand. A comfortable armchair appeared on the far right wall and a smaller throne took it's place next to Tom's own after his had scooted slightly. He pushed Hermione towards the chair and she smiled reaching back she pulled a hood no one had noticed from the back of her shirt and over her head.<p>

Once they were seated Sirius stepped forward and raised his sleeve revealing his dark mark. Tom pressed his wand to it and watched as black smoke cloud filled the room slowly. They transformed into death eaters wearing the robes same as Sev and Siri, with no hoods.

Harry was trying not to grin at the attention he was attracting. "Welcome, my loyal followers." Tom began allowing a hissing lit into his voice. "I would like to introduce Miss Hermione Granger. She and her friend from the muggle world who are both witches have decided to join me in an alliance. Please welcome Ryder Parker, my future consort." He continued.

The death eaters bowed and tried not to show their shock, but some of them couldn't hold back the looks of confusion upon their faces. "My Lord." Lucius said softly stepping forward and bowing from his place next to Severus. "Yes, Lucius?" Tom asked his grin seeming very unpleasant. "May I ask why you have decided to take on a consort and how Miss Granger is involved?"

"You may. It was a few weeks ago that Severus here told me Miss Granger seemed to be acting odd. He spoke to her and she revealed that Ryder was having problems in the muggle world where she is home schooled by her parents. We checked things out and I asked her to align herself with me and I would give her the world. Ryder had laughed and told me the only thing she wanted was Albus Dumbledore destroyed from the world. Dumbledore apparently lied to her and refused to allow her into Hogwarts because he thought she would influence Miss Granger who was manipulated into befriending Potter. The old coot thought Ryder would get in the way of his Golden Boy being molded. Is that sufficient information for you?" Tom finished, his frustration showing through.

The meeting continued on until about halfway through a lower ranking death eater shot a spell at Ryder. It was blocked wandlessly and wordlessly summoning the offenders wand to her. Tom began to rise, but she shook her head. She passed the wand to Tom. Ryder stepped down from the platform removing her cloak and letting it fall back into her throne. She stepped forward. "You dare attempt to harm me?" she whispered. The death eater sat frozen upon the floor staring up at her. Raising both arms she began mumbling under her breath. The death eater collapsed his chest still rising and falling slowly.

"Leave him." She hissed when another moved as though to assist the fallen comrade. "Anyone else wish to challenge me and why I am here? or..." she said smiling "Would you rather have me on your side?"

The response seemed to be unanimous if the number of nodding heads was anything to go by. Ryder smirked and snapped her fingers. The death eater on the floor gasped and coughed sitting up. She reached forward and grabbed his head forcing him to look at her. "If you ever so much as think about raising any wand at me again, you won't have me to deal with, but him." She said almost hissing in angry and shoving the head in her hand so he could see the look on Tom's face. "I doubt he would be as nice as I. At least you're still alive."

Dropping him and striding back to the platform, she paused before Tom. "May I?" she asked gesturing to his lap. Tom nodded. "Of course, Ry." He answered. So, she planted herself on Tom's lap instead of her own throne.

* * *

><p>Harry tuned most of the meeting out considering he could see 'Mione diligently taking notes. His attention was caught when Tom's left hand, which had been resting lightly on his thigh, began moving up his leg. Looking up, he caught the smirking face of his partner. "Tom, no!" he whispered between clenched teeth, hoping no one else could hear him. The smirk grew as the hand began stroking slowly up and down. Ry had to fight not to blush at the fact that they were in public and that his fathers were only a few feet away. Attempting to ignore it, Ry looked up. His eyes were immediately caught by Severus' who was smirking right back at him. He groaned softly and turned away.<p>

It was almost forty-five minutes later before people began smoking out using the mark to get them home. Tom's hand had stopped a little while ago, but Harry was still flustered. Sev, Siri, and the Malfoy men were still standing there. "Step forward." Tom ordered. They all obeyed. "Anything to report?" Tom asked. Lucius nodded. "I have the Ministry almost secure. I think I could make office within the next six months if all goes according to plan." he said. Harry gasped.

"You are going for minister?" he asked softly. Lucius looked to Tom who nodded. "I do Miss Parker." he answered. "Ryder, please. After all I am assuming you are of the most trusted." Lucius smirked.

"Anything else?" Tom asked. Draco nodded next. "My Lord, The trio is having problems with Weasley although with Granger here I am assuming this is not news. What will be is that I overheard him telling Lavender Brown that he would go out with her again if she helped him spy on Potter. She agreed and they left the area together. I was unable to follow due to the Headmaster being nearby."

Harry's breathing had spend up and Hermione had walked over. "Why are you watching us?" she asked. "Because, Potter needs more than just you in his life. He will needs people who will stick by him no matter what, even if he is dating the Dark Lord and dressing as a girl." Draco answered his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"How do you know?" Tom asked beating anyone else to the punch. Draco laughed outright. "I would recognize that face anywhere. Although I don't think anyone else knows, most people check for the scar first and if they don't find it assume it's not him." Tom's wand was out swiftly. "You tell anyone at all. I will sacrifice you." He said glaring each of them down. "We will expect you both for Christmas. Dismissed."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you, My Lord, but you should know that after Narcissa's death we always spend the Holiday here. Wouldn't miss it." He said before taking his son's arm and smoking them out with the special mark apparation.

"Severus?" Tom asked. The man in question nodded. "Could you please show Miss Granger the library and how to summon books." He waited until the two walked off together before turning to Harry. "What would you like for lunch?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment then grinned. He leaned in and whispered into Tom's ear, not knowing the effect he was having. Tom smiled back at him and addressed Sirius. "Please tell the house elves we will be having a plain alfredo using pesto pasta, garlic breadsticks, and a wild green salad with a balsamic vinaigrette." Sirius nodded licking his lips slightly and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Tom rose from his throne snatching up Harry's cloak without putting the younger man down and walked to his own room. Harry gasped when the door was opened. The room was beautiful. It was blood red, coal black, and had off white accents. Kicking the door closed, Tom carried Harry to the far right corner of the room where a huge bed sat in the corner flanked on two sides by floor to ceiling windows. He dropped him lightly and then laid down next to him. Harry grinned. "Tom, kiss me again." he said meeting the eyes that he had dreamed about.<p>

Tom's eyes widening was the only sign that he had heard Harry's request. Raising himself onto one elbow, he leaned forward over the young man before him and brushed his lips against soft ones below. Harry gasped at the contact and opened his mouth. Tom swooped in and slid his tongue along Harry's. The younger man moaned into the kiss and thrust his own tongue forward. Tom pulled back slightly inviting his younger partner to play. Harry groaned again at the sensation. It felt like he was running solely on electricity. He pushed his hands on Tom's chest never breaking the contact of their lips and rose to his knees. His brain shorted out when Tom roughly took control once more and a hand slid up his outer thigh. The kiss was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. To Harry it seemed as though he was being devoured alive and he loved it. It was like and uncontrollable craving.

Slowly the kiss ended and Harry pulled away gasping for breath. "Okay?" Tom asked. Harry smiled. "Brilliant. Lay with me?" He asked and Tom did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it... and I will update whenever I can :)**


	10. Marry Me?

**True Allegiances **

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This is once again in regards to Harry cross- dressing. I know for a fact I explained some of why he does in the last chapters AN and within the story, Harry gave his own reasons. So to anyone who is upset by the CD or needs more information re-read the story and all AN's... Thank You! (I was really trying to be polite!) Luckily my internet has not been turned off yet, so you get another chapter and I get another day worth of internet connection *big grin* **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Marry Me?<em>

* * *

><p>Christmas Day dawned clear, cold, and snow covered. Harry once more awoke to a strong hand stroking it's way through his hair. "Why are you so fascinated with my hair?" he question slurring slightly with sleep. Tom chuckled quietly. "It's so soft." Reaching up, Harry grabbed Tom's hand and pulled it in front of his face. He rubbed a finger over a long scar running from the second knuckle of Tom's middle finger to the middle of his hand. "What are you doing?" the Dark Lord asked his partner. Harry grinned. "Just looking." he answered. Turning the hand he ran a finger along the palm. Tom shivered his breath coming out in a puff. Harry's grin grew unbelievably bigger.<p>

He slowly brought the hand to his lips and kissed each finger. Tom groaned as the very tip of Harry's tongue became visible. His breathing sped up when Harry began laving and sucking on his first finger. "That is not helping me." he informed Harry his teeth clenching. With one last kiss to the finger Harry released him and sat up. He was almost off the bed completely when a pale long fingered hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"You are forgetting something." Tom informed him. Harry turned a puzzled look upon his face. "What?" he asked. Tom sat on his knees, one hand reached out and pulled Harry's head to his own, the other hand keeping a firm, but gentle grip on his wrist. Harry moaned aloud a the sensation. He wondered if he would ever get enough. How much pure sinful sweetness could someone take before it became too much, if ever?

Harry pulled away first and grinning asked. "Harry or Ryder?" Tom was no help in the matter. He just shook his head and stood making it almost to the door before turning back. "Whichever. Everyone who will be here knows who you really are, but there is no telling who could show up." and then he was gone.

When Ryder opened his bedroom door fifteen minutes later, Tom was standing across the hall leaning on the wall. Harry's eyes acted of their own accord and ran up the length of his body. Black dress shoes graced the Dark Lord's feet. He wore form fitting trousers in a dark green paired with a button down in white and a black vest buttoned with three buttons. His shoulder length hair was dark and styled in a rough sort of way. His eyes were the same red as always and he was smirking when Harry finally met his gaze. "See something interesting?" he asked.

Ryder blushed and nodded not trusting himself to speak. What he failed to realize as they took one another's hand and began walking downstairs was that Tom had been making a similar inspection. Ryder had gone a vastly different direction. Red heals graced slim feet and black stockings encased toned legs. A silver skirt stopped just in time to still be appropriate held by a matching red belt. A black tank top tucked into the skirt covered by a red shrug style sweater. The long hair was twisted up and held in the back messily, probably using some spell or charm. Light makeup graced the features and brought out the cat slit green eyes. Tom couldn't believe how someone could so easily be a handsome man one minute and a beautiful woman the next.

Severus gasped when his Lord and Ryder entered the dinning room holding hands. A seat had been left open for him from the time Harry had begun staying there. It wasn't that which made him gasp, it was the fact that his son was so beautiful. "You look great Ryder." he stated assuming that he wanted the female name used. The boy in question grinned. "Thank you."

The Malfoy's entered a few minutes after Ry and Tom had taken their seats. Hermione and Sirius had already been sitting there. Breakfast was a happy affair filled with lots of chatter. Hermione and Draco seemed to be getting along great and even the elder Malfoy was making conversation.

So far it was the best Christmas Harry could ever remember having until he looked up at Severus. The man was sitting as far away from Sirius as he could, almost leaning over in his chair. Harry looked up to meet black eyes staring at him. Severus looked away quickly going back to his food. Harry was puzzled by the reaction. "Sev?" he questioned attracting everyone's attention to his father. The man looked up and groaned aloud. "Yes." he responded. "What is the matter with you?" Harry asked.

Severus looked even more uncomfortable. "Noth..." he began. Harry's eyes widened. "Don't give me that shit. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angry at not getting a proper answer. Severus huffed again and reached into his left pants pocket. He drew out a small black jewelry box. Turning to his right he sat it in front of Sirius. "If you think I am going to get down on one knee after all these years you must be crazier than I thought. Marry me, Siri?" he asked meeting bright blue eyes.

The room was so silent the clock in the living room could be heard lightly dinging. Sirius' eyes were wide in shock and Hermione was crying silently. The Malfoy's looked impressed. Harry was grinning bigger than he could ever remember. Sirius reached forward with a shaking hand and opened the box. Inside was a gold band with a jet black stone embedded in the front shaped like a star. He gasped and turned taking a deep breath. "Yes." was all he whispered.

Severus looked to be in shock. He reached forward and took out the ring placing it on the proper finger of his mate's left hand. Their lips met for a short kiss before they looked up. Severus Snape was actually blushing if the light pink spots upon his cheeks were anything to go by. Harry was out of his seat a moment later hugging them both tightly. "Sorry, I wouldn't have put you on the spot like that had I known." he whispered in Severus' ear on his way back to his seat.

Tom chuckled. "Now that's how you start a Christmas right." he said smiling to his guests. "Shall we go open the other gifts?" he asked rising from his seat at the head of the table. Harry stood again and Tom put his arm around the slight shoulders leading his family to the living room.

Harry had raked in a good set of gifts that year. Sirius and Severus had gotten him two things, one was a new photo album with tons of pictures from when they were in school and dating. It wasn't until the last one that he burst into tears. The timer must have been set on the camera because it started out as just Sirius holding a dark haired blue eyed baby boy and the they were joined by Severus coming up and stroking the baby's cheek. It looked to be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. His other gift was a book entitled 'Potions & Quidditch: An Idiots Guide to Surviving Both By Martin Dunglhavenseth' which Harry had promptly laughed aloud at.

From Hermione, he received not a book as would have once been expected from her, but a wizarding camera. She said it was about time he made new memories. The most unexpected gift came from the Malfoy's, who had taken it upon themselves to obtain the latest model racing broom a Hoverall 100, which Harry was informed wasn't even on the market yet. From Tom, Harry received a book entitled 'Wizarding Customs and Traditions, Revised Edition By Jeremiah Corbelle' and a note stating his other present was not appropriate for mixed company and would be waiting on his bed later. This had caused a blush to cover his face to a cherry red...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL... can this be considered a cliffhanger?**


	11. The Present

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: I had an interesting time with this chapter. Almost the entire thing is Harry and Tom in bed together. If M/M sexual situations offend you please skip this chapter. To everyone else I give you...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: The Present<em>

* * *

><p>Later that night, finally having a moment alone, Harry opened the large gold box sitting on his bed. He froze once the lid was off. Inside was a royal purple silk and lace nightgown. It was beautiful. Pulling it out, Harry a small white card fell from the folds.<p>

_My Beautiful Harry,_

_I know this may seem like an odd gift, _

_but I hope that someday you will feel _

_comfortable enough to wear it in my _

_presence. If I have offended you in any _

_way and you wish to return the gift to me, _

_please place it back in the box and set _

_it on the round table by the door._

_Tom_

Harry's eyes widened. Standing he headed for the bathroom. He cleaned himself up like always before going to bed. Returning to his room, he slid the silk over his head. Thin straps held up the top which then flowed to the top of his thigh. Lace accented around the waist and bottom. Harry smiled and twirled slightly. He liked the feel of the silk up against his skin.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting on his bed reading from his new book when someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" he asked standing up. "Me." Tom answered. "Can I come in Harry?" he asked. Harry smiled. "Sure." The door opened and Tom came in. He stared and then stared some more. Reaching back he closed the door. With a wave of his hand Harry could feel wards for silencing and locking permeate the outer walls of the room. Tom stalked forward wrapping his arms about the slim waist. Lips met and bodies molded together.<p>

One hand was on Harry's waist and the other was moving down his back. It hesitated as though asking permission. Harry moaned into the kiss and the hand slid down over his right arse cheek squeezing gently. Harry gasped pulling away. He bit his bottom lip eyes locking with Tom's. Harry began backing up until his own knees hit the bed. He sat down and stared up into his face. "Harry?" Tom said eyes alight with something Harry had never witnessed before, desire.

"Yes, Tom?" he questioned back. "What do you want from me?" He asked sitting down next to the younger man. Green eyes met red and Harry's whole world came to a complete pause. He knew what Tom was asking, but in his own heart also knew he wasn't ready to have sex with the man before him. Harry could tell he was falling for the Dark Lord fast, but he had to take time to be sure the feelings were genuine. "I want you to touch me." He said breathlessly reattaching their lips to one another.

It took but a moment for Tom to pull away. He stood and began removing his own clothing. Harry sat up onto one elbow and watched his eyes never leaving Tom. The more skin that was exposed to his hungry gaze, the harder he could feel himself becoming. Tom left only green boxers in place before climbing back into the bed next to Harry. He continued the kiss where it had left off and Harry pulled away panting.

Harry rolled himself until he was straddling Tom's waist. He gasped when their hard lengths were pressed so closely together. Harry froze, fear coming to the forefront of his mind. Tom saw the reaction and smiled. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he whispered in Harry's ear. "Do you want me to take over?" he asked.

Harry blinked a few times and then nodded. "I'm not ready to do everything yet, okay?" he whispered back it coming out as a question instead of a statement. Tom nodded. "You just tell me if anything is too much." he said flipping them over in one huge roll. He slid back and pulled Harry up into a sitting position. Tom grasped the bottom of the nightgown and pulled it up over Harry's head. He wasn't expecting there to be nothing underneath and froze for a moment to admire the view. Harry was flushed and leaking.

Tom pushed his shoulder forcing him to lay his head on the pillows. He kept eye contact as he lowered himself. Slowly taking the younger man's cock into his mouth he swirled his tongue slightly. Harry gasped and bucked almost choking him. Tom hummed around the mouthful and began bobbing his head. It didn't take long for Harry's hand to grasp into his hair. "Tom... I... going t-to co-ome." he said stuttering. Harry tried to push Tom away but the hands on his hips held tight and Tom's head pushed all the way down. Harry felt his cock nudge the back of Tom's throat before he swallowed twice around the head. Harry screamed aloud as the pleasure coursed through him erupting like lava from an active volcano.

Tom's face was before his own when he opened eyes he didn't remember closing. "You okay?" he asked. Harry nodded. "That was amazing." he said breathlessly. Tom smiled down at him. "I have a question." Harry stated. Tom looked puzzled for a moment then nodded. "Ask away." he said sliding off Harry and lying down next to him. Harry snuggled up and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you let go?" he asked. Tom looked down into still bright eyes. He moved onto one elbow and leaned forward kissing Harry.

It was an odd way of answering the question, but Harry understood suddenly. Tom had tasted him and he could now taste himself too. It was an interesting taste, but didn't seem too bad. They pulled apart and Harry's hand ran down the pale chest before him. He froze when his arm brushed a still hard member. His eyes shot up meeting Tom's. "May I?" he asked blushing.

Tom nodded and laid back. Harry's hands shook slightly as he lowered the only covering hiding Tom's cock from sight. Tom's hips rose and Harry took the invitation pulling the boxers off completely. He threw them over a shoulder not caring where they landed. Harry looked down. Tom was bigger than he was and slightly thicker. He reached out as though mesmerized. Tom groaned at the soft touch and Harry pulled back as though burnt. "No, Harry, it feels good." Tom whispered. Harry met his eyes and nodded. He reached out once more and took the cock in hand. It was warm and pulsed with each touch. He wrapped his hand more firmly and slowly began stroking up and down. He watched with rapt attention his eyes darting from his own hand and the expressions on Tom's face. It took only a few minutes before thick white strand shot forth and Tom's eyes rolled back as he moaned out his pleasure.

Harry was staring at the come staining his hand and Tom's chest. He licked and finger tasting a slightly bitter, salty sort of taste. It seemed to be one of those things that took some getting used to. He continued licking it off his hand raising his eyes to find Tom's staring back at him in awe. "It's good." Harry said when an eyebrow raised in his direction. Tom chuckled and spelled them the rest of the way clean. He pulled Harry to him and slid them under the covers.

* * *

><p>The two men slept so well that night neither was awake the next morning when everyone else came down for breakfast. At 10 o'clock the next morning, Severus was so agitated he went to find his Lord. He went to the study first, finding it empty. The Dark Lord's bedroom was next and that was when he really became annoyed. The bed looked to have never been slept in. He went to Harry's room with a heavy heart. He knocked twice with no answer. The third time he knocked he eased open the door and stepped inside. Harry was sleeping peacefully on Tom's chest. Clothes were strewn all over the room. Stepping forward, Severus touched Harry's bare shoulder.<p>

"Harry. Harry, wake up." he said shaking his son awake. Harry groaned and blinked open sleepy eyes. He stared up at Severus for a moment before recognition lit his features and he blushed. He said up keeping the blanket around his lap. "Hmm. I wondered how far that blush went." Tom mumbled eyes open. Harry turned to look at him and smacked his arm. Tom chuckled sitting up himself. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Severus?" he asked locking eyes with the potions master.

Severus' eyes changed then, turning cold and hard. "Since neither of you came to breakfast, I thought it prudent to wake you. Although, finding you naked and in bed with my son wasn't quite what I wanted." Severus answered never looking away from his Lord. He knew he could be punished for this and it had been a rather long time since Tom had put him under Crucio.

"I would advise you to watch yourself and how you address me, Severus. I will be lenient because Harry is involved, but don't tempt me." Tom answered his eyes turning a brighter red in his anger. "Wait, I am seventeen years old and not a child. I have never really truly been a child. I don't need a father to yell at me right now. I need one who will be understanding." Harry said drawing Severus' attention to him.

Severus nodded and turned around. "Put something on and we can talk." he said. Harry laughed and stood throwing on his dressing gown and tossing Tom his pants. "Ok, you can look now." he told his father once both he and Tom were dressed. Severus looked like he was desperately trying to hold his tongue. "Just say it. Whatever it is." Harry said sadly looking down to his feet.

"Why the fuck were you in bed together?" A voice asked from the doorway. It took Harry a minute to realize it wasn't Severus, but Sirius who had asked the question. He looked up eyes blazing with fury barely holding back. "Why? Let me think. Why do you sleep in the same bed as Sev?" he asked staring up at the man before him.

"I love him and wish to spend my life with him. The sex is just an added bonus." Sirius responded immediately. Harry laughed long and hard. "You..." he gasped for breath. "You think we fuck ed." he finished sitting down next to Tom on the bed. His eyes were glowing in excitement as he continued to chuckle. "I am no where near ready for that." Harry told the bewildered men. "He slept here last night, because I needed someone nearby. I always sleep better without the nightmares if someone is in the bed with me. Other things happened, but no one had sex in here."

"I'm sorry Harry, Tom. I just assumed you had." Severus responded. Harry looked to him. "It will happen eventually, but for now I am still a virgin. I don't think I could handle it emotionally yet." He said sounding far wiser than a seventeen year old should. Sirius grinned. "I'm also sorry. I was eavesdropping and missed some of the conversation. I am glad you are waiting until you feel comfortable." he said.

Siri turned to Sev and held out a hand. Severus took a few steps and grasped it and they both left the last thing they heard was Harry say. "I really do have feelings for you, I just can't be that intimate yet." and Tom responding. "No worries, beautiful, I can wait. As long as you need me to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was okay... I love Sev and Siri's reactions here. So much love :) Will update when I can...**


	12. Harry Can Manipulate You Too

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Ummm, my internet is still up so I can update. It was due on the 3rd and I don't have the funds to pay it so it will eventually be shut off until I can pay to have it back on in a few weeks. When it will be shut off, I don't know. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Harry Can Manipulate You Too!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV switches to 3rd Person<em>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I was back at Hogwarts that I realized how much I truly wanted Tom and the life he was desperately trying to give me. Hermione had noticed I seemed less happy and was determined to cheer me up. After a week of her harping on me I finally blew my fuse. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal,but no. I shouted right in the middle of the Great Hall.<p>

_"Harry, please. Just try." She said._

_I turned red. " NO, 'MIONE. I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE AND I AM DONE." I yelled out. Seeing the pain in her face I softened. "I'm sorry, ok. I just don't know how much longer I can do this." I whispered as I hugged her._

_Pulling back I saw the tear streaked face staring back at me. She nodded. "I know Harry. Just don't take it out on me." We had hugged again and then a wrinkled pale hand had settled on my shoulder. _

_"Harry, my boy, why don't you come up to my office for a moment." Albus Dumbledore said smiling. _

* * *

><p>That is where Harry sat now. In a rather hard chair before the Headmaster's desk, the old man sitting in his chair behind it. A tea service sat on the desk between them which Harry refused. "So, Harry, what has you so frustrated?" Dumbledore asked sweetly. Harry smirked when he felt the push into his mind. He allowed what would appear to be a dream for Harry to the forefront of his mind before closing it off. Tom and Ryder had been snuggling while Tom's hand ran up Ryder's thigh at the first death eater meeting she had ever been to. Dumbledore pulled out shocked and Harry reinforced his shields.<p>

"Harry, what is this?" The Headmaster asked looking worried. Harry pretended to look scared and shaken up. His anger seeping into his eyes. "I don't know. I dreamed it last night." He whispered looking up through his lashes. The Headmaster looked livid. "I know what it is. Severus told me that's Voldemort's new lover, Ryder. It seems he wished for you to see it as well."

"L-lover?" Harry stuttered in question. "Dear Merlin. I think I am going to be sick." he continued covering his face with his hands. "Can we finish this later?" Harry asked from behind his hands. Dumbledore nodded and Harry bolted out of the office. He ran all the way to the dungeons and knocked on Severus door.

* * *

><p>When it was opened he ran inside and collapsed. A stunned Severus turned away from the door to see his son on the floor laughing hysterically, clutching his sides as tears streamed down his face. He raised an eyebrow which apparently made it worse. When the frantic laughter had subsided, Harry found a large glass of water pushed into his hands. "What the hell happened?" Severus asked.<p>

Harry grinned. "Do you have a vial?" he asked. Severus produced the requested instrument and pulled the memory of what had just happened in the Headmaster's office out and into the vial. He handed it over.

Severus got his pensieve out and poured the memory in. He dived into it and Harry sat watching the swirling liquid. Ten minutes later a very red and chuckling Sev came tumbling out. "Oh my Merlin, Harry. That was brilliant. Can I keep the memory for the next meeting? Tom has got to see this."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I should win an award for that. It was awesome."

* * *

><p>Classes had continued on, the Death Eaters were meeting regularly, and Harry was lying in wait. The secret weapon that would bring them all to death or glory, depending on which side you were on. It was almost three months after Christmas, late March when Harry was walking to class. Hermione was beside him and the curse came from behind. Harry turned when the first one missed him. "Run. 'Mione." he yelled not knowing if she could hear him well or not. The second curse rebounded off his quickly erected shield. Six more wands became pointed upon him and Harry knew seconds before it happened that he had made a few new enemies.<p>

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked as the younger witch came bursting in on his second year potions class. She had just left his classroom about twenty minutes prior. "It's Harry. Someone attacked us in the charms corridor. He told me to run." Her hand went to her wrist as she was speaking and Severus knew then that she was feeling Harry's pain. He waved his hand and cleaned the entire room in one swipe. "Class dismissed." Severus bellowed.

Severus ran after Hermione as his fingers rolled up his left sleeve and he pressed his first finger to his mark hissing upon contact. Even though Tom couldn't come in the castle at least he would know something was wrong and hopefully realized it was Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry had been aparated to an unknown room. It was dark and damp, but completely unfamiliar. He had activated his wrist band and knew Hermione would be looking for him. Luckily Tom had allowed him to make a leather band for him as well.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed with no luck in finding Harry. Dumbledore had been alerted and had members of the Order looking for him. Tom had all his followers who knew of Ryder's true existence on the lookout as well. The Daily Prophet had gotten word of his disappearance and determined he no longer wished to be a member of the wizarding world. The newspaper had convinced many that it was not kidnap, but a way to get him out of his 'duty to the wizarding world' and such.<p>

Harry had seen his attackers' faces. He had to give them some credit. They had put him in powerful shackles that prevented him from using any magic. He had known that Ronald and Ginerva Weasley were bitter and upset with him, Ron for abandoning him and Ginny because he was gay. Harry had never imagined they would try something such as this. His bracelet no longer worked to send messages. His ring had been removed along with all his clothing but his boxers. Harry had no way out.

Severus was stalking the halls late one night when he heard talking near the kitchens. Thinking as any Professor would that it was students out of bed he stepped closer hiding himself in the shadows. Sev had never expected to hear what he did.

"Gin, we can't tell Hermione. You know she sides with him on everything now." a boy said. There was a slight pause. "Well then, we will just keep him in the dungeon of the Shack until we can figure out what to do, okay Ron?"

Severus had to fight back his gasp. Stepping forward he barked. "100 points from Gryffindor and detention with me Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings at 7. Now get back to your common room." The two had jumped up and ran not knowing he had heard every word.

Severus went pressed his mark once more and was instantly summoned. "You have news." Tom stated before he had even caught his breath. Severus nodded. "I know where he is. The youngest two Weasley's took him. Shall I inform the old coot?" he asked.

"Yes and when he is safe tell him to write to me." Tom continued. "Also make sure Harry understands that I will kill them, both of them, if they still live when we attack."

* * *

><p>Harry blinked as he was carried out into bright sunlight. He hissed in pain not knowing how long he had been passed out. Harry blinked his eyes open and caught the concerned gaze of his father looking down on him. "W..." he whispered not being able to finish. His mouth felt like cotton had been stuffed inside. Severus smirked. "I overheard Mr and Miss Weasley speaking of you while patrolling for out of bed students last night. They were questioned at length and we discovered exactly where you were and how to get you out. It took myself, the Headmaster, and a few Order members a while to get those cuffs off that were preventing your magic. The sun rose about ten minutes ago, I would hazard to guess." Harry groaned and closed his eyes once more.<p>

He awoke once more in the infirmary bandages around his right wrist and both ankles and a severe pain in his left side. Lifting his pajama top he saw a massive bruise in the final stages of healing. "Poppy?" he asked loudly having been given permission to call her that after all the time he had spent in her ward. The mediwitch appeared and handed him a potion and a glass of cool water which he downed without question. The pain receded and he could think a little clearer.

"What happened to the Weasley's?" he asked. He heard a chuckle before Sev stepped around the corner and answered. "Expelled and Molly isn't too happy with them from what I heard." He stepped forward and handed him his snake ring. "This is yours correct?" he asked. Harry took it and placed it back on it's proper finger noticing immediately it was hot. He winked to Sev and snuggled down as thought to get some more sleep mumbling a quick 'Thanks.' as he went.

Harry smiled later that day when he finally had a moment alone to listen to the message. The hissing voice of a man he knew now he loved whispered from the ring. "Ry, don't you ever think I will let you get away once I can finally tell the world you are mine. Something I never thought possible happened, but am so glad has, I love you." Tom said the parseltongue making it all the sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: La-La-La... I don't have nothing else to say, but _'damn them Weasley's'_, lol. Wait 'till the twins, Bill, and Charlie hear of this. **


	13. WWW and Other Pranks

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: I am running out of things to say. The truth will come out soon that Ryder is Harry and we find out why Dumbles tried to have Tom kill Harry as a baby. So stay with me and I hope you enjoy. I also quickly want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are so awesome. I have 80 already which is more than I have ever gotten on a story ssssoooo *THANKS*.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: WWW and Other Pranks<em>

* * *

><p>It was a strange few weeks for Harry. Everyone wanted to know how he had been kidnapped, what he felt about the Weasley's and if he would ever speak to them again. It had gotten so daunting the only people he was talking with regularly were Professors, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. It was a very odd morning as well. Harry had just taken his seat when he saw Draco stand and make his way over.<p>

"Malfoy." Harry greeted with a nod. The blond rose an eyebrow. "Potter." he responded. "I don't like you, but I think what the Weasley's did was wrong." Harry grinned. "Thanks. You want to sit?" he asked scooting closer to Hermione. Draco nodded and gracefully placed himself at the Gryffindor table. "It's amazing how easily everyone shuts up when we hold a civil conversation." he mused glaring around the table. Everyone in the silent hall began to chatter about this new development.

Harry chanced a glance at the staff table to see a furious looking Dumbledore, a smiling McGonagall, and a twitching Severus. Harry grinned even bigger and began chatting to his friends about Quidditch or whatever else caught their fancy. Luna had joined Neville and was sitting across from them. It was going great until four owls came swooping down, landing before Harry. He groaned.

Hermione helped him remove the letters and everyone noticed one was bright red, a howler. Harry frowned and shrugged opening the envelope.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY CHILDREN OF SUCH THINGS. THEY LOVED YOU AND WOULD NEVER HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU. I WAS ON YOUR SIDE UNTIL RONALD EXPLAINED THAT YOU ARE GAY AND REFUSED TO MARRY MY GINNY. YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHELP, IF YOU EVER SET FOOT IN OUR HOUSE AGAIN I WILL HAVE THE AURORS ON YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was shouted out through the once again silent hall. Harry looked at 'Mione who looked disgusted. She reached forward and opened a yellow parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_We just wanted you to know that we think Molly, Arthur, Ronald, and Ginerva have a few problems. You have always been and will always be our little brother. Please be aware we have a few tricks up our sleeves and we plan to make their lives hell. Also if you have switched over to the Dark Side as Ron keeps screaming when your name is brought up, please feel free to inform us._

_Laughing merrily your brothers,_

_Gred and Forge _

Harry was laughing too. He couldn't catch his breath. Chuckling he handed the letter to Draco as 'Mione was already smiling after reading over his shoulder. Draco's eyebrows rose higher and higher as he read. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he cracked up.

The next letter had a beautiful dragon on the parchment. Harry had a feeling he knew who it was from. Smiling still he opened it.

_Harry_

_It has come to my attention through some very enthusiastic twins that you are being mistreated by my former siblings. I say former because in my mind that family is no longer mine and I wish to no longer associate with them. Please don't fret over what they have done. I will be heading home soon to do some work with a magical crature reserve in London. They will get what they deserve. I just learned a new curse it's usually referred to as the Romanian Fire Ant Curse. I think you can determine at least a bit of what it does. Also, it is impossible to break unless the person admits every lie they have ever told. _

_Hope to see you soon_

_Charlie_

Harry looked up to find Hermione and Draco grinning back at him. "That was rather cute." Draco said blushing at the implications. Harry chuckled even more. The last letter had no adornments whatsoever. It was written on a rather stiff parchment. Opening it they found another letter in Harry's favor.

_Oh, Harry, can't you keep yourself out of trouble for just one minute. You poor thing. Those siblings of my husbands ought to be ashamed of themselves. You just keep your chin up, dear._

_Fleur_

_She's right, you know. I am going to be moving back and doing work for Gringotts there, so if you need anything please write us. We would love to help. Also tell your friends to stick close and keep an eye on you. Don't do anything stupid. We love you little bro._

_Bill_

Harry was glad he had some friends still and that the older Weasley's were willing to stand by him. He gathered the notes and folded them back up placing them in his bag for safekeeping. "Good news?" Neville asked. Harry nodded. "Apparently not all of the Weasley's agree with the Mrs." He responded.

* * *

><p>Four red haired men and one blond woman aparated swiftly to the crooked house many of them had once called home. They strode forward as one and the eldest stepped up and knocked. The door was opened moments later by their mother. She ushered them in calling out "Oh, my sons, come in. Come in, and Fleur too." as she smiled.<p>

Dinner seemed to be very strained that evening. Charlie waited for the best moment and pulled out his wand cursing his siblings. It took only moments for it to take effect. Anytime either of them lied their whole body would feel like many large fire ants were biting it. The curse couldn't be removed until they listed every lie they had every told, which no one could truly remember, unless they hardly ever lied. The screaming when Ginny stated that Harry loved her was interesting to say the least. The twins set off to the bathroom at one point and placed new pranks on their beds that would make them dream their worst nightmares. Their clothing was charmed to constantly change colors and their shampoo had a new WWW product added to it. "Instant Bad Hair Day" that gave them a horrible hairdo no matter what they did and the longer they used the shampoo the worse the styles would become.

Bill on the other hand did things differently. He stood after all the food had been served and a rough grin spread over his face. "I am disgusted with all of you. You two especially." he began pointing to Ron and Ginny. "Harry is a great person and has been there for all of us at one time or another. If you can't apologize at the very least and mean it, I will not be returning to this house. Ever." And he walked away. Fleur shot them a glare and stood following her husband out the door. The twins and Charlie also stood. Fred grinned. "Have fun!" He said as George winked. Once they were gone all hell broke loose. Molly yelling and Ron and Ginny screaming about ants.

Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all aparated to the twins' shop in Diagon Alley. They sat around talking about their future, Harry, and the pranks they had pulled. Had Harry been there he would have been enveloped in love. He had a family and it was about time he realized it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ma hahaha... It's only going to get worse for them. Next chapter we learn about Dumbles...**


	14. Professor Snape said

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: I am having so much fun with this story, I can't stop writing it... so you all are going to be getting more than one update today.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Professor Snape Said...<em>

* * *

><p>It was a the last week of April as Harry sat his NEWTs. He had taken almost all of them and then there was only one week left of classes before he was a graduate of Hogwarts. He personally couldn't wait. It had been almost a month previously that he had written to Bill &amp; Fleur, Charlie, Fred &amp; George, Neville, Luna, Draco, Severus, and Sirius all requesting their presence at a meeting with him. He had wrote to Tom as well asking if he wanted to be there and he had accepted. It was to be held after graduation and in Number 12 which Sirius was planning to ban everyone from the Order entrance to. They would loose their headquarters.<p>

Harry was on his way to lunch with some friends when an owl landed upon his shoulder. He looked up and smiled to see Hedwig nip merrily at his ear. She hooted once and held out a leg with parchment attached. Harry removed the offending page from her leg and she nuzzled his neck before flying off once more. He opened the single page and froze blood running cold. Dumbledore had summoned him once more. Harry knew the man was trying to get some sort of information out of him as all the recent meetings had involved his dream of Voldemort and Ryder. Sighing loudly he handed the note off to Hermione and then waved a hasty goodbye before heading off.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, stupid fucking cock sucking old coot." Harry cursed fluently walking into the potions classroom. He had missed lunch and was on the verge of being late for his potions practical. He noticed the Ministry official sitting in the corner of the room waiting to observe. He was there to ensure the students were graded fairly and there was one in every class for OWLs and NEWTs.<p>

"Mr. Potter, I think it very inappropriate for you to be shouting such vulgar things." Severus' voice dripped in venom stated. Harry could see the curiousness in the dark eyes. "In any case, no one cares what you think of cock sucking." he continued. Harry blushed. "Sorry, professor. I was just with the Headmaster." he said answering the unasked questions. An eyebrow rose and Severus turned away.

"Did you hear that?" someone whispered. "Professor Snape said cock sucking."

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Harry was asked to stay behind after class. "So what happened?" Sev asked leading him into his office. Harry groaned.<p>

_"Now, Harry. It is the time when I feel you are old enough to know certain things without recklessly acting on them. Do you agree?" Dumbledore spoke assessing Harry as he did so. Harry nodded._

_"Of course, Headmaster. What is it you think I need to know?" Harry asked making sure his mind was well protected. _

_Dumbledore look rather like he didn't want to tell him, but did anyway. "The reason the killing curse backfired when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby is because you are soul mates." He stated like he was discussing the weather._

_"What?" Harry asked his voice deadly in the quiet. "He is my what?" Harry asked once more._

_"Your soul mate. He is the only person who could ever make you truly happy. Had the pair of you been permitted the opportunity to bond, you would have been the most powerful duo to ever exist." Dumbledore explained. "I had to do what I did. Had I not taken you and made him believe you were the Potters' son, he would have been your mate. He was already after James for being an unspeakable and knowing valuable information, so it worked out perfectly."_

_Harry nodded and looked up meeting the blue eyes straight on. "You had no right to chose who I was meant to be. You molded me to be a killer and you will get your wish." Harry spoke so coldly Dumbledore flinched._

_Then the young man stood and walked out of the office, fury radiating off of him like waves of pure anger._

"IF THAT BASTARD THINKS HE IS GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING." Severus yelled once he heard what had upset his son so much. Harry flinched back at the loud yell. Severus noticed and softened his voice. "At least that explains why you and Tom fell for each other so quickly." he remarked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Burrow, Ronald Weasley was napping in his bed.<p>

A giant tarantula came running at him at full speed. It stopped and clicked it's legs together. Then it snatched him up and began licking him. Snuggling down it made to sleep next to him. Ron screamed and tried to get away when suddenly the overlarge spider vanished only to be replaced by Lord Voldemort snakelike visage. He screamed once more as the killing curse flew towards him.

Ron awoke screaming and crying for his mommy who never came. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the ring of her husbands arms reading a letter and sobbing.

_Molly (THE BITCH) Weasley,_

_If you ever so much as even think of sending or speaking to Harry Potter again, I will personally seek vengeance on his behalf. If you, your husband, Ronald, or Ginerva__, __do attempt to contact him you had better start saying goodbye to your limbs because I will be removing them and feeding them to a very hungry dog I know._

_Sweetest Dreams,_

_Severus T. Snape_

"I didn't mean to have this happen, but Harry has to kill that monster and the only way he will do it is with some tough love. I just wish he could have realized how happy my Ginny could have made him afterwards." Molly said teary eyed. Arthur nodded and held onto her knowing she was right, Harry could never know they had always used him as a means to an end.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts grounds were filled a week later with rows upon rows of pure white benches. The graduating students took up the first few rows. Family and friends as well as younger students sat behind them. Facing the benches was a clear glass podium and a long larger white bench which housed all the Professors.<p>

"Congratulations, seventh years. You are officially Hogwarts Alumni." Dumbledore said speaking over the din of excitement. A gasp was heard as Lucius Malfoy strode through the crowd. "What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucius smirked. "I have an order for permanent dismissal of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, from the grounds of Hogwarts signed by the Minister and the board of governors." he said striding forward.

Dumbledore smiled. "Rufus would never sign such a thing." the old man said shaking his head.

"It would appear Rufus is no longer Minister. I am." the blond said sneering. "Severus Snape, would you in full witness of the crowd gathered today accept the Minister's request for Headmastership at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"I will." Severus said strongly. Instantly the wards shifted and the magic pulsed. Dumbledore was thrown from the castle grounds where 20 robed death eaters appeared to the screams of the crowd. They disarmed him and aparated him away.

"Dad, can I go now?" Harry asked. "I have a meeting to hold."

Severus Snape turned to Harry and smiled. "You can. The rest of you, I believe we have a feast to attend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha... Lucius is Minister, Snape got Headmaster, and Dumbledore is locked in a dungeon, lol!**


	15. The Leather Cuffs

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Here is your next chapter. It is really tiny, but I hope everyone likes it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: The Leather Cuffs<em>

* * *

><p><span>Later that night...<span>

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Hermione, and Harry all sat in number 12 Grimmauld Place which Sirius had just evicted the Order of the Phoenix from. He had explained why he was alive and who he was aligned with.

"So..." Harry began. "Has anyone figured it out yet?" he asked smiling. Surprisingly enough, Neville nodded. "You my friend, are Ryder." he said pointing to Harry. The gasps were entertaining.

"Why?" Bill asked looking confused. Harry smiled even bigger. "Tom?" he called out. The man in question entered the room and took his place next to Harry. "Tom is my soul mate." he said turning for a quick kiss which was immediately bestowed upon his upturned lips.

Everyone's faces showed their shock. "See the leather cuff 'Mione is wearing?" Harry asked waving his hand to make the band visible. "It shows she is loyal to me. It works similarly to the dark mark, but instead of answering to him, you answer to me." he said.

"You are all here, because I trust you. I wish to know if you would like to be a member of The Leather Cuffs?" Harry said looking to each of them. Charlie was the first to speak. "I would be honored to stand by you." he said standing and stepping forward. "Left arm please." Harry requested. Charlie complied and the people in the room looked on in awe as Harry produced a cuff.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later everyone but Sev and Siri had a cuff. Harry explained how they worked and how to send messages back and forth. It was a few moments after his explanation that Draco jumped in shock. Looking down to his cuff, he blushed. 'Do blonds really have more fun?' it asked. He nodded and looked up meeting the many eyes upon him one by one until Charlie himself chuckled and winked at him.<p>

Draco turned even pinker when suddenly the floo flared to life. Everyone had wands drawn within seconds as Lucius gracefully flooed in. He chuckled saying "I see you all accepted. Miss Granger, might I speak to you a moment?" he asked. Color flooded the usually sensible girl at the request and she nodded leading the new Minster out of the room.

"What do you think that's all about?" Neville asked. Harry smirked leaning into Tom's side as they all resumed their seats. Luna spoke up. "The humpydinks invaded the pale one and charmed 'Mione." winking at Harry. He grinned and responded. "The nargles best watch it then for the fireworks come too soon."

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Hermione asked re-entering the room, Lucius following behind her appraisingly. Harry nodded once more. "Any news?" Tom asked locking eyes with Lucius. "Everything is going according to plan. The shackles worked perfectly as well, My Lord." he answered respectfully. Tom grinned then and took Harry's hand. "You are all welcome at Riddle Manor whenever you please. Severus or Sirius can show you to a room. Ry's room will be cleaned and someone else can use it if they so desire." he said standing and stalking to the floo.

Harry was blushing madly as Tom latched onto his neck before the green flames whisked them away. When they were gone, everyone had split off. It took a moment for Lucius to realize that Hermione was sitting very close to him on the couch he had claimed. He turned to her and caught her staring. Smiling at the blushing young woman beside him he reached an arm around her and pulled her closer. The blinding smile was reward enough for him.

Charlie was stretched out on the floor watching his family and new friends around him when Draco sat down near his stomach. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Charlie smiled. "Have at it." he answered. Draco leaned against the man who grinned even bigger. Gathering a wee bit of courage Draco slid until he way laying with his head propped on the dragon tamer's stomach. A callused hand was stoking his hair in a tender gesture after a slight hesitation.

Bill and Fleur were talking quietly while the twins, Neville, and Luna all examined their new bracelets. Sirius was leaning into Severus side while he held a conversation with Lucius. Severus smiled. 'Life is finally going good.' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! Harry has minions, lol!**


	16. A Death, Great Joy

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This chapter may be slightly disappointing for some of you as it is not how many would expect it to go. I hope no one hates me too badly for it and happy reading :) Also if a M/M sexual situation offends you, kindly click your back button. Flames will be baked into cookies and given to my amazing reviewers!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: A Death, Great Joy<em>

* * *

><p>It was not the way Tom, Harry or anyone else expected it to happen. Tom had at least figured he would get in some good torture before the old coot died, but no that blasted man had to go and die in his sleep of all things. That's right. Albus Dumbledore, one of the most manipulative wizards ever to live died in his sleep three days after being locked in Tom's dungeon. No one shed a tear at the discovery. Albus was transferred to a muggle cemetery after his powers were stripped from him. Just to be sure he was dead the minister had told everyone in his press release.<p>

The night of his death, Tom found the most unusual way to celebrate. He noticed Harry in their now joint rooms sitting on the sofa reading a book, probably obtained from his own extensive library. He smirked closing and warding the door behind him. A silently as he could he approached the back of the couch. Slipping down, he kissed the pale neck, exposed for once because Harry had put his hair up.

Harry smiled. "Hello, Tom." he said turning slightly and tilting his head to the side. Tom grinned and littered the skin with light kisses. Harry groaned. Tom slid his tongue over the throbbing pulse point and sucked the skin into his mouth. He nibbled around the prize in his mouth before releasing it.

Harry turned his head for a kiss and was immediately given what he sought. Their tongues glided over once another ins such a show of passion and love, that anyone within distance would have been burnt. Tom's tongue touched the roof of Harry's mouth, slowly dragging the pleasure filled moans out of him. Harry pulled back as the kiss tapered off. He looked up into blood red eyes so full of love and he knew.

"Tom?" he questioned. "Yes, my Harry?" Tom answered.

"Make love to me." Harry whispered sounding like a gong in the quiet room. Tom's breath caught in his throat and he made a sound like a cross between a growl and a moan. Harry smiled his pulsing picking up in anticipation. "Are you..." Tom started to ask when a hand covered his mouth and bright green eyes glowed. "Don't ask. I am so very sure and I have never in my life been more sure of anything else." Harry said leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Moments later I found myself on my back staring up into the eyes I loved almost as much as the man who bore them. The bed was soft and the sheets cool on my warm skin I discovered as slow, gentle hands began removing my clothing. When I was naked and flushed beyond all belief, Tom stood and smirked at me. Merlin, how I love that smirk. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt never breaking eye. Each button felt like a lifetime and I watched riveted to the scene before me as the Dark Lord stripped before me. His pants were off quicker than the shirt. I personally think he was getting a little anxious, but he will never admit it. I could see the tent in his boxers, surprised he had actually worn some today. I smiled and raised a finger beckoning him back to the bed. He came to me, more than willing. The kiss that followed was a mess of teeth and tongues. It became a battle for dominance which after a few moments of exploration, I was happy to relinquish.<p>

Tom started slow. I think he is more nervous than I am. He kissed and licked my neck and chest, nibbling occasionally. It didn't take long for him to reach the throbbing erection between my legs. I am hot. So hot I feel as though a fire has been ignited into the pit of my stomach and the eruption is just waiting to happen. I am moaning now as the talented tongue circles my cock. I can't hold back for long. I am panting now with just the effort of hold back. The pressure builds and builds until I can't take it anymore. I come feeling Tom swallow as my mind grows fogging in the aftermath. He is crawling up the bed now and lying down. His chest pressed to my back. I can feel his own cock pressing into the crack of my arse. I shift back slightly.

"Patience, Harry." He whispers. I nod. His hand is stroking my hip now and Merlin is it making me hard again. "Things will be less painful since you already came once." he says still whispering as though afraid he will scare me away. I roll over onto my back once more and turn my head smiling at him. He nods and resumes his precious position between my thighs.

The kissing begins all over again and I find now even as I think it, that my cock is hardening once more. I moan in pure bliss as his mouth works me back to the pinnacle of pleasure. I watch with heavy eyes now as his hand raises and the drawer next to the bed opens and a jar shoots out. I can see Sev's writing on the side, his personal label. I blush knowing he probably made it just for this occasion. Tom smirks and leans down kissing me once more.

I find that the finger covered in lubrication is not unpleasant as it circles my opening. Tom locks eyes with me now as the finger breaches the one place that now one, myself included has ever touched. I feel it now as he slowly pumps that single finger in and out of me. It does not hurt, yet, but it is a new feeling. I am unsure how best to describe it. I watch the blood red eyes glitter before me as the finger pulls almost all the way out. When it returns another has joined it. I feel a slight twinge up my spine, but it passes quickly as the feeling of Tom threatens to overwhelm. He crooks his finger slightly pulling at my insides. It is uncomfortable and then his finger brushes something inside of me. I feel such a rush of pure pleasure I scream. I can't breath around it. It is suffocating in it's intensity. I come back to myself and see Tom's grin. "That is your prostrate, or sweet spot." he says softly. "Would you like me to do it again?" he asks.

I think he knows how much I do, but I speak anyway. "Please." I say smiling again until his fingers move slightly and the smile changes to another scream. Even though I knew it was coming, I still can't handle the amount of pleasure that once single brush of fingers can give to me. Tom pumps his fingers some more and I know what is going to happen now. He adds a third. It is painful. I know by the look he is giving me that he can see that pain. I try to smile and he slowly enters with those fingers. My eyes squeeze shut only to fly back open as he touches my sweet spot once more. It does what I think he meant for it to. It distracts me from the fingers pumping and stretching me.

The fingers pull back and leave completely. I groan at their loss. My arse feels empty and gaping without them. Tom stands and removes his boxers. Taking the lubrication in hand, he applies what I believe to be a liberal amount. I see the pleasure on his face as he strokes himself, spreading the viscous liquid over his throbbing cock. He meets my eyes for a single moment before returning to the bed. I find hands on my hips as a pillow is pulled under them. I feel Tom's cock nudging me as he positions himself. He pauses and looks at me questioningly. Like he wants to ask me if I am sure and I smile at him.

He nods once and presses his lips to mine. I open to the kiss as I feel him gently push forward. It burns sending shocks of pain up my spine. I try to keep myself together. He pulls out of the kiss slowly inching himself forward inside me. I feel something warm and wet grace my cheek. I realize I am crying. I don't know when the last time I cried was. I can feel Tom within me now. He is long and thick. Bigger than what he looks like. His cock is stretching every muscle my arse possess. I feel his balls hit me and he stops moving all together. I meet the red eyes with my own and stare into them. "Just wait a moment." he whispers.

We sit like that. I feel him inside me and I now he must feel me all around him. I don't know how long we have been like this, but suddenly I realize much of the pain is gone. The initial burn of being stretched has left me. I feel Tom. Only Tom in me possessing me in a way no one ever has before. I take a deep breath and meet his eyes once again. "Move." I say. His eyes widen and he asks. "You sure?" I nod and say. "Please, Tom. Move." he complies with my request. Slowly easing himself out and back in. I feel it. All of it. Every bump and ridge of his cock every splash of pre-come drips into me. I smile. He begins a steady rhythm of slow thrusts.

I know my face is probably showing my awe. "Faster." I whisper into the silence. Tom looks shocked, but his thrusts speed up a bit. It is nothing I have ever experienced before. I can't help the moan that comes forth. Tom is smiling. Suddenly, his cock nudges my sweet spot and I see stars behind my eyelids. When did I close those? I know I screamed because I can hear Tom's chuckle. He continues thrusting aiming specifically for that spot. It is different with his cock than the fingers. The pleasure increases with the thrusts of his cock that fingers cannot compensate for. I am panting, moaning, and screaming at intervals known only to me.

His pace quickens once more and it takes only a few more thrusts before the doormat volcano of pleasure I have been holding within erupts into pearly white strands over my stomach. A jet of it hits my chin. I come harder than I ever have before as my cock remains untouched. I open my eyes as I return from the bliss of orgasm. Tom is still pumping. He looks so good. His head is thrown back suddenly and his eyes roll into his head. He growls and I feel a warm wetness fill me. I watch the pleasure fill his face.

Sweating profusely he collapses onto my sticky chest. I wrap my arms around him grinning like a loon. "I love you." I whisper. We stay like that a few moments before Tom raises his head. "I love you too, my Harry." he responds. I expect he is going to kiss me now, but no. He leans forward and lick the splash of come from my chin. I laugh. I can't help it. I do get my kiss as he pulls his softening cock from within me. We lay in each others arms, almost fully at peace with ourselves.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning sore in places he had never been sore before. Tom was not in the bed, but a sweet note was lying on the pillow.<p>

_My Harry,_

_Sorry to leave you after last night, but Dark Lord duty calls. Meet me in my study after you eat something. The blue liquid on the nightstand is a pain potion. Take it before you eat or I will stick Severus on you. _

_All my love,_

_Tom_

Harry did as instructed downing the potion before going for a shower. He emerged a few minutes later feeling much cleaner. He called for a house elf and eats a quick breakfast before heading out to find Tom.

He knocked on the study door. "Come in." Tom's voice called out. Harry smiled and opened the door. Severus, Sirius, and Lucius sit in comfy chairs before the desk. Tom is in his own chair behind it. Papers are strewn all over the surface. "Am I interrupting?" Harry asked. Tom shook his head and held out a hand. Harry smiled once more and stepped around the desk to take it. He is un-shocked to be pulled into Tom's lap. They resume their meeting. Harry tunes out until he hears Lucius say something about Ryder.

"What is going on?" Harry asks interrupting once more. Tom nods to Lucius who produces a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry reads the headline.

"Ryder Rhea Parker: Missing or Dead?"

'Sources say that no one has seen Miss Parker for almost a month. We reported after receiving an anonymous letter that Miss Parker was under supervision from the ministry for being suspected of being the consort to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can only hope that she has come to her senses and left the monster behind.'

Harry laughed. "Well, I think they are quite wrong. Why don't we just tell everyone. They already know Dumbledore is dead. If it comes out that Harry Potter is aligned with you, no one will think of challenging you. You will have won." Harry said directing his response to Tom. The others looked thoughtful.

"Okay." Tom said. "We will announce it next week." he paused. "Did you take the vial?" he asked Harry who nodded. Severus frowned. "What vial?" he asked. "Blue, pain potion." Harry responded immediately. "And why would you need a pain potion?" Severus asked. "I was a little sore this morning." Harry answered making eye contact with his father. Severus eyes widened before he nodded. "If you feel anymore pain later or it gets worse, I also have cream brewed that will help." Harry's resulting grin was blindingly bright. "Thanks, dad." he quipped causing chuckles all around.

Harry Potter finally felt true joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there is your slash scene! Was the POV change confusing or okay? There will probably be one more chapter of this and then an epilogue, so say with me :)**


	17. The Weasleys and Ryder

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This chapter is really short. I am sorry for that, but I believe it works well :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: The Weasleys and Ryder<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Daily Prophet is sad to report the loss of some of the notorious red heads who graced our world for many years. Aurthur and Molly Weasley have been sentanced to the Dementor's Kiss upon the discovery of their home last night. Sources say it looked as though a fight broke out. Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley appear to have been tortured to insanity. It is also clear that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are responsible. Extensive research of their wands and minds show they tortured their own children mercilessly. This reporter hopes that the wizarding world learns something from this unfortunate instance of parental neglect. <em>

_-Rita Skeeter_

It was late at night when we broke in and I was dressed as Ryder, clasping Tom's hand. Severus and Sirius were with us going into the house as well as the Twins. Fred and George were wrecking the house they had grown up in. We stole the wands of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they slept. They all awoke bound and gagged. I stode before them Tom's hand about my waist and a twisted smile upon my face. I removed my make-up and casually pulled my hair back. Ginny was the first to notice. She screamed. We were forced to silence them in the uproar that followed. Arthur and Mally were watching as we tortured their children. We wiped their memories and implated ones of them torturing Ronald and Ginerva. It was poetic justice in a way. I felt free for once in my life. Truly free.

The twins entered then, astonished at the skill it took to do all we had done that night. The best part was the the blood that covered us as we aparated home. Tom pulled me into his arms when we got there and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him. He reached into a pocket and dropped to his knees. "Will you marry me?" he asked. My answer was as simple as anything. "Yes." I said watching as the red and green swirled tourmaline stone set in a silver band was slid upon my finger.

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later...<span>

_Ryder Parker was seen at the Ministry of Magic this morning with Hogwarts new headmaster Severus Snape, Minister Lucius Malfoy, and a tall dark haired red eyed man. It was at a press comfrence for the new educational reform that she stepped forward make-up free to reveal a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. All those in witness were shocked to discover Ryder Parker is really the one and only Harry Potter! The unidentified man has been so identified as Tom Marvalo Riddle, former You-Know-Who. It was also announced that he is exaunorated for his past crimes by the Minister after seeing memories of his. The only information given to the press was that Harry Potter is happy and loved by Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore was the cause of all the deaths surrounding Tom. Sufficent evidence was apparently given. We hope to see no more deaths and a newer better wizarding world. _

_- Rita Skeeter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL... Sorry it's so short :)**


	18. Epilogue: To The Future

**True Allegiances**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This is the final chapter! I want to say a humongous thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story. To all my amazing reviewers, "You guys rock!" Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: To The Future<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Harry said sad. "You got married without me?" he asked. Sirius and Severus were sitting before him looking quite uncomfortable. "Harry, it is nothing against you, we just wanted it to be the two of us and it took a while, but we found the perfect ceremony." Sirius responded. "I understand, but I don't like it." Harry said. "Well, we are the Snape-Black's now." Severus began. "We were wondering if you would let us adopt you, back?" he asked. Moments later two stunned me had an arm full of Harry.<p>

Later that day, after Harry, Severus, and Sirius all signed the parchment. Draco and Hermione signed as witnesses. Lucius signed the Minister's signature with a flourish before the page disappeared with a pop and puff of smoke. Harry smiled hugging his fathers who were truly his once more.

* * *

><p>The robe was different to say the least. All in a pearly white. Tom had laughed when Hermione had told them, but Harry had only smiled. White skin tight trousers covered Harry's bottom half. He was wearing white slip on shoes similar to a ballet flat. His top half was covered in a sleeveless collared robe that had three large buttons holding it closed. The front of it stopped at the top of his pants while the back was long enough to trail the ground behind him. Tom was wearing the same thing except his were a dark blue and his robe didn't trail the ground. It stopped at around mid- calf.<p>

No one had seen the grounds of Riddle Manor, where the wedding was to take place. A tent had been erected and anyone who wasn't supposed to enter was thrown back quite forcefully. Hermione had planned the entire wedding for them. She had been working on it for weeks prior to the event. "You ready Harry?" she asked stepping into his room. He nodded grinning up at her. His hair was loose about his shoulders and Hermione stroked a hand through it as she hugged him tight.

Tom's face was in absolute awe. He had been escorted to the wedding site by Lucius. Lanterns in white and blue lined the pathway into the tent. The flaps in the front had been pulled back. The tent had been transformed into an enchanting garden. Vines and flowers ran up the sides of the tent. A ministry official was standing by and smiled to Tom when she saw him. The ceiling was covered in lots of small glowing lights. It was beautiful. Taking his place Tom waited. Lucius and Severus stood to the side of him waiting as well. Both dressed in the same blue. Both were wearing a white button down shirt. A long blue open robe and blue trousers. The same slip on shoes in blue graced their feet.

A soft lilting music caught Tom's attention. He grinned. Harry was a vision in white. Sirius was holding his arm as his escort and Hermione trailed behind holding his flowing robe up off the ground. Sirius and Hermione wore a blue button down shirt and a white open robe with white trousers and the same slip on shoes in white. Hermione's were slightly different with her being female.

Harry smiled as his eyes locked onto Tom's. Hermione waved her wand and the tent became invisible while the glittery lights moved into the vines and flowers giving off a soft glow. The stars shown bright upon them. The Officiate stepped forward once Harry was in place. Hermione and Sirius moved off to the side. All the Leather Cuffs and some of the death eaters were present and sitting in chairs watching the proceedings.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Harry James Snape-Black and Tom Marvalo Riddle. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this." She said speaking slowly and calmly.

"This is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Tom and Harry have come here today to be joined as one in bonding." The officiate said smiling. "Others would ask, at this time,who gives Harry as the younger party to his betrothed, but as Harry is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if he comes of his own will and if he has his family's blessing." She paused once more before turning to Harry. "Harry, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true." Harry answered. "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" she asked next. Sirius stepped forward and answered. "He comes with me, his father, and is accompanied by all of his family's blessings."

She nodded. "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say." the officiate said waiting for them to comply. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your bond, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for magic is with you always."

"Tom, I have not the right to bind thee to Harry, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." The woman said turning to Tom.

"It is my wish." Tom responded and placed a golden band covered in runes into Harry's hand.

"Harry, if it be your wish for Tom to be bound to you, place the ring upon his finger." She said and Harry complied.

"Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Tom only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." She said repeating the process by turning towards Harry.

"It is my wish." Harry responded handing Tom the matching gold ring.

"Tom, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring upon his finger." The officiate continued smiling as Tom complied.

"You both came here today with the vows you wished to recite to one another memorized. It is my understanding that these vows were agreed upon by both parties." The officiate began once more. "Tom, please turn Harry and give him your vows."

Harry looked up into the same red eyes he loved and noticed the emotion within them as Tom began speaking. "I, Tom Marvalo Riddle, Lord Riddle, in the name of the spirit of magic that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Harry James Snape-Black, Lord Potter to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." he said a single tear falling.

"Harry, please give Tom your vows." The officiate said smiling softly at the pair.

Harry tears already running down his face. Took a deep breath. "I, Harry James Snape-Black, Lord Potter, in the name of the spirit of magic that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Tom Marvalo Riddle, Lord Riddle, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." he said between the tears. Tom reached forward slowly and wiped the wet cheeks of his beloved clearing the tears.

"By the power vested in me by The Ministry of Magic and Wizarding Britain, I now pronounce you bonded. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. In the knowledge of this you may kiss to seal your bond." The Officiate finished, stepping back as Tom leaned forward. The kiss was not as passionate as the others they had shared, but all those in attendance could feel the emotion within it and knew for once Harry would be truly happy.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Tom made love to Harry once more Harry revealed his secret. Just as Tom was about to enter him, Harry spoke. "Gently, love. We don't want to hurt the baby." Red eyes locked onto his green widening in response. Tom froze. He saw the love and excitement in Harry's eyes and he knew they would be happy. Smiling he pushed forward slowly entering the man he loved as his hand strayed down to rub at the still flat belly. Harry was so happy. He knew then that his life was going to be amazing. He had finally discovered where his true allegiances lie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The bonding ceremony was taken from a google search on pagan weddings and edited to suit my tastes. I am so sad it's over... although I am planning a few one shots set within this story as well as a sequel. :) **


	19. Sequel Is Up

**Sequel Is Up**

* * *

><p>True Devotions<p>

Chapter 1: Baby Check-up, Visions of Past

* * *

><p><em>The first chapter of the sequel to True Allegiances was posted<em>

_by me about 5 minutes ago {currently 11:56 Am on April 20, 2012}_

_so anyone wanting to read it should go to my profile and_

_check it out. Thanks for being so understanding. Happy Reading..._

_Love,_

_Jess_


	20. I Am In Awe

Hello all my wonderful readers!

I know that you all are aware that this story is complete. When I began writing it, I never imagined it would get this big or have this many loyal readers. I swore to myself that I would not look at the statistics for this story until I was completely done writing it. For some reason, I had an urge to look today and see how it was really doing. Imagine my surprise when I see "228,697 Views"

You all are amazing. Even if all of these people didn't favorite or review, that is still a lot of people. I am astounded. This story, it's sequel, and the side one-shots now have a whole website dedicated to them. I am calling the series "Truth Universe" and you can visit my profile to get the link.

Thanks you so much and as always...

Much Love,

Jessarie


End file.
